El año de la abundancia ÉXITO Y CLASES
by Medea Med
Summary: Sueños o pecados, fantasías o realidad, todo merece ser contado, especialmente los secretos que ocultan con fervor. Serie de one shots para la actividad "El año de la abundancia" organizado por el Aquerrale.
1. Chapter 1

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o re-publicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS :3

 _Historia inspirada en el video "Colors" de Halsey_

~El año de la abundancia~

Infidelidad

—:—

One shot

 **[EVERYTHING IS BLUE]**

—:—

Guarda con recelo mis pecados, mi tristeza y mi juventud.

Los confines de mi alma revelaré a ti, mi querido confidente. En tus hojas resguardaré todos mis secretos, absorbe mi vida, justo como la tinta que se impregna en tu interior.

—:—

 _Día 0, el final de mi joven vida._

 _Querido diario, mi secreto más resguardado ha sido descubierto por todos, por él… y fue por mi propia voz._

 _Por él…_

 _Fue tan horrible como lo pensé alguna vez. Peor, mil veces peor._ _¡CUANTO ME ODIO!_

 _Mi hermana está destrozada, sé que jamás me perdonará, mi padre ni siquiera me ha dirigido la palabra, ha evitado mirarme la cara y decidió que debo irme antes a California, para familiarizarme con la ciudad antes de entrar a la universidad._

 _Desterrada y odiada… Ah, diario, él me odia. Todos me odian._

 _¿Por qué? No es mi culpa amarlo de esta forma._

 _A pesar de todo aún quiero saber la razón. He admitido en tus páginas que jamás lo diría, que resguardaría en lo más profundo de mi corazón mis sentimientos, pero mi imprudencia me traicionó. Fue la presión, su maldita presión. ¡BOWEN TUVO LA CULPA AL PEDIRME MATRIMONIO!... ¡Y FRENTE A ÉL!_

 _Su seductor y guapísimo padre._

 _¿¡Quién diablos le pide matrimonio a la única novia que ha tenido el mismo día que se gradúan de la secundaria!? Fue todo lo que dijo, todo lo que hiso, absolutamente todas las miradas sobre mí, esperando._

 _Esperando a que le dijera que sí. Que lo amaba igual que él a mí, que en realidad siempre quise una casa y muchos hijos, y… ¡que el cielo me libre de todo eso!_

 _Y no pude más, arrojé el ramo de rosas a su cara. ¡Es que las rosas ni siquiera me gustan! Incluso su padre prestó más atención a lo que he conversado. El día de mi cumpleaños número 18 envió flores Muscaris para mi… Aún las conservo, secas, entre tus páginas… ¿Cómo aceptar a un hombre que ni siquiera sabe cuales son las flores favoritas de su supuesta novia?_

 _No pude, diario, lo juro que no pude. Los pétalos de las rosas quedaron en su rostro, mientras le gritaba que estaba enamorada de su padre. Me sentí tan acorralada y asustada que terminé confesándole a todos que lo había utilizado, solo para estar cerca de él._

 _¿Recuerdas, querido diario, la primera vez que te conté sobre él? Lo conocí una tarde de abril, cuando ese proyecto de literatura se salió de mis manos, tuvimos que corregir todo, y glorioso fue el cielo que me llevó hasta él._

 _Aun recuerdo en mis sueños la primera vez que lo vi, recargado en el balcón, con la luz del atardecer acariciando su piel, y su rubio cabello rebelde meciéndose con el viento. Recuerdo sus gruesos labios, y su respingada nariz… y su mirada, penetrando mi corazón e inundando mi pecho del anhelo más profundo que jamás sentí. Fue su azulada mirada, ahora lo sé, la que me hiso temblar de pies a cabeza, por él._

 _Desconozco cuantas páginas usé en ti para dedicarle los poemas más puros que inspiró en mi corazón, sin embargo, sé muy bien que ese número se multiplica por mil por las hojas que utilicé para escribir todas mis fantasías con él._

 _ÉL, ÉL, ÉL, siempre es él. Me he negado a pronunciar su nombre siquiera a ti, pero ahora que todo se sabe, ¿qué caso tiene callarlo más? ¿Seré libre de decirlo? ¿Alguna vez mis labios se endulzarán al susurrar su nombre al viento, a su oído?_

 _Oh, diario, ¿Qué tonterías digo? Ni siquiera rompiéndole el corazón a mi amada hermana podría tenerlo para mí. No necesito escuchar lo que tenga que decirme, es más que claro que él jamás querría a una niña como yo, especialmente cuando ama a mi hermana. Lo único que puedo guardar en mi corazón y mi memoria es el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los míos, y mi frágil cuerpo aferrado al suyo por un breve momento._

 _Solo eso._

 _Nada más._

 _Aún agradezco por esa confusión, a pesar de todo, lo agradezco, por su escasa capacidad para diferenciar a mi hermana de mí, por aquella noche que me escabullí entre los pasillos de su casa, cuando descubrí que había tomado de más, y necesitaba ayuda para llegar a su cama. ¿Puede alguien culparme por querer un momento con él, por desear una noche de él? No te lo he confesado, pero si él no se hubiese quedado dormido, no habría dudado ni por un segundo quitarle la ropa, tirar al suelo la mía, y hacer el amor por primera vez con un hombre como él…_

 _No sé que tan bueno es parecerme a mi hermana, me dolió tanto escuchar el nombre de ella saliendo de su boca, llamándola, cuando me abrazaba a mí._ _Y sabes que no pude continuar, me alejé, lo dejé dormir, y hui de ahí rompiendo en llanto. Aún me duele…_

 _Sé que me lo merezco, mi hermana debe estar sufriendo muchísimo por esto, por lo que siento por su prometido._

 _Quiero, desesperadamente, agónicamente, hablar con él. Tendré que esperar, dejar que las cosas se calmen… que todo pase. Pero la espera será eterna, larga, ¡y triste!_

 _Ni siquiera tengo conmigo la colección de fotos que había adquirido furtivamente. No quedó ninguna, mi bolso quedó en el auto de Bowen, apuesto que para este instante ya descubrió el complemento de mi oscuro secreto y, seguramente… Apuesto que las ha quemado…_

 _¡NO, QUERIDO DIARIO!_

 _¡Tengo en mis manos una foto aún! La que pegué entre tus páginas, lo había olvidado, se trata de aquella que tomé en la piscina justo cuando él salía del agua, con las gotas resbalando por su esculpido cuerpo, y su cabello rubio brillando con el sol. Lo que más me gusta de esta foto es el azul intento en sus ojos._

 _Su mirada_ _me hiela la sangre y_ _me eriza la piel. Amo el color de sus ojos, tan profundos y azules como el fondo del mar, o la intensidad del cielo a punto de estallar en lluvia torrencial. Con él todo lo veo azul, como su mirada, su ropa, sus libros, incluso sus labios pálidos me parecen de un perfecto tono azulado cuando su seriedad es evidente. Con él me parece perfecto y hermoso un día nublado, incluso con el mar agitado, a su lado todo queda perfecto en ese tono de azul. Azul tempestuoso, justo como está el cielo esta noche, con los rayos iluminando el cielo, y el agua cayendo con fuerza._

 _Veo su foto de nuevo, y me pierdo en él, puedo apostar que mis sentimientos se sienten azules, que incluso mi habitación refleja todo lo que él me causa, emoción azul._

 _Azul, azul, todo en él es azul, y lo amo. Azul siempre fue mi color favorito, supongo que por eso lo adoro,_ _tal vez por eso Bowen también llegó a gustarme un poco,_ _porque incluso a su hijo le heredó aquel tono a su aura, aunque más baja, brillante y clara… Pero yo amo su azul, fuerte, eléctrico, tempestuoso… ¿Es normal saborear mis propios labios, al querer pronunciar su nombre?_

 _Creo que me he vuelto loca, porque incluso su nombre me hace pensar en el azul. Él es tono más alto y fuerte de azul, en mi mundo azul…_

 _Ah, querido diario, el espacio en ti se está acabando, mis últimas líneas solo reflejan cuan desesperada estoy por él, y ya a estas alturas no me importa nada, ni nadie, creo que ni siquiera mi hermana Brat… Espero que algún día me perdone, por amar al mismo hombre que ella, por desear robar su corazón para mí, y por anhelar al mismo hombre a mi lado. En mis oídos aún resuenan sus venenosas palabras, sé que las dijo a causa del dolor que le causé, me gritó con toda su furia que yo era demasiado estúpida y joven, que podría estar con cualquier otro, que él le pertenecía, pero ella no quiso entender pues es tan terca como yo, que mi corazón quiere a alguien mayor, a su prometido, el padre de mi novio… bueno, del chico que fue mi novio._

 _Lo siento por Bowen, por Brat, y mi padre, lo siento por todos, pero eso no evitará que lo siga amando. El apuesto Boomer Him no saldrá de mi alma jamás, yo, Bubbles Utonium siempre lo amará. No importa que en unos días me marche a la universidad al otro lado del país, no importa que él y mi hermana se casen al final del verano, no importa que hayan decidido irse al otro lado del mundo… No importa, porque lo seguiré a donde quiera que vaya, mi corazón se va con él, y yo lo llevaré conmigo. Él estará ahí al mirar el cielo, la lluvia, o el mar. Incluso al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, el tono de mis ojos evocará su recuerdo, y con eso, mis sentimientos por él._

 _Estas son mis ultimas líneas, mi fiel confidente, con mi tragedia amorosa me despido de ti. Guarda mis secretos por siempre._

* * *

Bubbles sonrió al cerrar el pequeño y desgastado libro, con ambas manos lo sujetó sobre sus piernas, y respiró profundamente.

¿Cuánto había pasado, desde la ultima vez que escribió un diario? Ese fue el último, muchos años atrás.

Con melancolía sonrió al recordar que a esa edad todo le parecía trágico y fatal, y aunque así fue, pues luego de aquel vergonzoso secreto descubierto, su familia se fracturó, las cosas para ella sanaron rápidamente. A pesar de los años sus sentimientos no cambiaron, se intensificaron y maduraron, como él, pero aprendió a disfrutar de lo que en su vida apareciera, y a ser paciente.

Bubbles se levantó de la cama y recorrió su vieja habitación, las paredes, el techo, la alfombra y a cualquier lugar que mirara era azul, viejo y juvenil, pero azul, siempre recordándole su mirada. Al llegar al espejo detrás de la puerta pasó suavemente sus dedos y retiró el polvo que empañaba el cristal, se miró de nuevo, más alta, y más bella, madura y coqueta. Bubbles acomodó su cabello y retocó el color de sus labios, borgoña para la ocasión. Era el funeral de su padre, Brat había decidido avisarle demasiado tarde, cuando el cancer había consumido la vida de su amado padre y no pudo despedirse de él.

Estando en la sala, rodeada de viejos amigos y familiares quienes narraban las anécdotas olvidadas de su infancia, Bubbles recordó que su infancia ahí no fue buena. Tras la muerte de su madre, Brat se hiso cargo de ella, pero no fue para bien. Recordó dormir en la bañera, a oscuras, desnuda y con marcas dolorosas por todo su pequeño cuerpo. Recordó, muy a su pesar, que solo hasta la adolescencia su cabello comenzó a crecer de forma normal pues siempre tenía grandes espacios de cabello arrancado y costras gruesas que sangraban, cuando su hermana jaloneaba sin razón su cabello. Recordó, mientras veía a su hermana llorar exageradamente, aferrado al joven y atractivo ahijado de su padre, que ella siempre lloraba cuando él llegaba a casa, y acusaba a la imparable y desagradecida Bubbles por tirarle el plato de comida caliente, o cuando arruinaba sus trabajos de la universidad, o robaba sus tarjetas de crédito, o su ropa… Bubbles recordó, absolutamente todas las malas palabras que escupía en su cara, y como siempre ella se victimizaba frente a su padre y a todos sus conocidos, para dejarla en ridículo siempre.

Recordó cuan mal hermana fue, y cuanto juraba odiarla por haber asesinado a su madre el día que nació.

Bubbles le sonrió cuando Brat la miró, le sonrió porque lo había recordado. Por eso mantuvo la discreta sonrisa, cuando Boomer llego a la casa, más alto, más atractivo, y más sexi que nunca.

Sonrió con efusividad cuando la abrazó largamente y él sonrió.

Cuando Boomer alagó con coqueta discreción su inteligencia, su belleza, su figura y su juventud, Bubbles sonrió.

Cuando Boomer la miró a los ojos, y con esa sonrisa que paralizó su joven corazón, todo a su alrededor se volvió azul. Azul, como su intenso amor, y su juventud.

—:—

* * *

No estaba muerta, la hija del infierno andaba de parranda~~ UwU

Buen sol/luna (dependiendo de la hora que me lean) mis panquecitos de amor, o de odio, como gusten, jaja Esta vez he decidido salir de los confines del infierno para traerles esta bonita actividad que mi amado Aquelarre ha organizado, con el fin de traer un poco de vida y actividad de este cementerio llamado fanfiction/powerpuff girls =D

Elegí el tema "infidelidad" porque esta cosa amorfa que leyeron ya estaba escrita desde hace rato xD solo que me había dado flojera editarlo, je =] Me pareció buena idea tratar sobre un tipo de infidelidad que pocos consideran, la infidelidad sentimental. Tener un crush intenso con alguien, teniendo ya pareja, es infidelidad, tal vez no directamente, pero sigue siendo infidelidad. El video de Halsey me encanta, la canción igual, pero es el video el que me dio la idea central, por eso el titulo, ¡además la letra del coro queda genial con los azulitos!

 _¿Oye, quien carajo es Bowen?_

Pues, ¿qué creen? Bowen es el nombre elegido para mi versión azulito de los rowdyright boys! =D así que me fascinó la idea de traerlo a este AU y colocarlo como el nene del sexi y maduro Boomer, rico, ¿verdad? =D Espero se animen a participar, la idea es mover el fandom un poco y entretenernos un rato.

Y bueno, me despido por ahora, espero les haya gustado y si fue así, déjame un lindo review lleno de amor. Si no te gustó pues… que sepas que igual me vale verdura. Jajajajaja

Nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, con otro tema y otra historia. Mua!


	2. Chapter 2

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o republicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS.

 _Historia inspirada en la canción de Simon Curtis "Flesh"_

~El año de la abundancia~

Vampiros

—:—

One Shot

 **[HAMBRE VORAZ]**

—:—

El abismo era tan solo un de los orificios de ese pozo de tinieblas que se halla debajo de nosotros, en todas partes.

 _El fauno de mármol. Nathaniel Hawthorne_

—:—

 _Ciudad de York, al norte de Inglaterra, en algún callejón cercano a la catedral de York. Finales del siglo XVI._

Blair contuvo el aliento un poco más, trastabillando una y otra vez logró alcanzar la esquina que prometía un poco de seguridad, pero al llegar a ella solo se encontró con otro intrincado callejón vacío y completamente oscuro. Su desbocado su corazón no le permitía pensar con claridad, apenas y podía respirar porque el aire no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones y sus músculos temblaban sin control. Sentía la sangre huyendo de su cuerpo, sentía su propia alma escapando con cada latido de su corazón, incluso su racionamiento lo quería abandonar. El pánico estaba consumiéndolo mientras el terror hacía mella en él. Su único pensamiento claro y conciso le gritaba una sola palabra, una idea que se había plasmado en cada célula de su ser desde que tenía memoria.

Huir.

Salvarse de cualquier infernal destino que aquellos fieros ojos rojos prometían.

Desde que solo era un crio, Blair temía al alzamiento de la luna. Las noches se volvían un real tormento para él, aunque su Da y su Mam se esmeraban por consolar sus sollozos y los gritos de terror cuando aquellos ojos infernales lo alcanzaban en sus sueños, nada podía tranquilizar al pequeño.

Las habladurías de la gente siempre se centraban en su familia, pero especialmente en él, Blair incluso pensaba terribles cosas de sí mismo solo para poder explicar su existencia, sobre todo, la razón por la que esos ojos lo acechaban en sus sueños. Su madre era constantemente humillada y maltratada cuando se asomaba por las calles, ser pelirrojo era un crimen, peor aún concebir a un hijo cuyo padre incluso dudaba de su pureza. Blair tenía el rostro salpicado de pequeñas y oscuras pecas, sus labios gruesos y carnosos se enrojecían con la llegada del invierno, la sangre inundaba sus mejillas ante cualquier emoción, y su cabello tenía el tono preciso de las llamas, pero eran sus ojos rosados los que causaban verdadera conmoción.

Como si no fuese suficiente su propio aspecto físico, y las horribles acusaciones hacia su pobre y amorosa madre, Blair tenía que encontrar en su mirada un poco de aquel demonio que en sueños lo atormentaba. Tenía una mirada rosácea, extraña y muy peculiar, la gente a sus alrededores acusaban a su madre de ser una horrible bruja que había logrado preñarse de un poderoso demonio, Blair era el letal resultado de tal aberración, sin embargo, la gente ignoraba que en realidad el único en peligro era él.

El ser que se ocultaba detrás de aquellos ojos siempre llegaba en sueños, mostraba una sonrisa perversa, de pequeño no comprendía lo que ese gesto significaba, hasta que llegó a la edad en la que entendió.

 _Eso_ quería algo de él, lo quería todo, lo quería a él.

Cuando sus pesadillas dejaron de ser una incesante persecución sin razón, una huida por salvar su vida y se volvieron extrañas escenas explícitas, Blair se sintió enloquecer. A temprana edad decidió abandonar su herencia y su cargo, traspasó la responsabilidad de ser la cabeza de su clan a su hermano menor, para poder ir a refugiarse a los eternos y amorosos brazos del único Dios todopoderoso que podría salvarlo. A pesar de los ruegos de su destrozada madre, a pesar de las duras palabras de su padre y su exigencia por tomar las riendas del castillo que resguardaban con honor, Blair tomó sus pocas pertenencias más preciadas y a los 13 años se alejó de la isla Sky y marchó hacia una vida llena de carencias solo para poder mantenerse seguro en la catedral de York

Pero las pesadillas no cesaron, disminuyeron conforme pasaban los años, pero cuando creía haberse salvado, cuando sentía su alma segura en la redención del señor, en un vertiginoso sueño lleno de placeres carnales y horribles escenas sangrientas, Blair se veía a si mismo disfrutando de la sangre caliente y espesa de cualquier víctima. Despertaba cegado por el terror, agonizaba por saberse condenado, temía el deseo oscuro en su corazón, y una sed extraña que no podía saciar con nada lo atormentaba. Lo intentaba todo, ayunos, penitencias, oraciones, estudios, todo, prefería morir de cansancio antes de dormir un poco y ser atacado de nuevo, pero sus devotos hermanos lo obligaban a reposar. Temeroso ya por su extraña apariencia, Blair no se atrevía a confesar a sus mentores la razón de su sufrir, en silencio callaba sus penurias y lo que acontecía en sus terribles sueños.

Pero ahora todo parecía haber culminado.

Mientras corría por su vida, Blair sentía en sus entrañas que la cúspide de su tormentosa vida había llegado al fin. Lo que fuera aquello que lo perseguía desde que tenía uso de razón, lo había alcanzado. 20 años después de haber decidido confiar en Dios, Blair comprendió que Dios no existía, al menos para Dios él era insignificante. Sus ruegos y suplicas nunca fueron escuchados, a pesar de lo mucho que imploró por una respuesta, ésta nunca llegó.

Y sin Dios de su lado, ¿qué pasaría con su alma si el dueño de los ojos rojos lograba tomar de él lo que tanto había deseado?

Aunque sabía que todo ya era en vano, eligió por último confiar en la fuerza y juventud de su cuerpo.

Blair corrió.

La luna había alcanzado el punto más alto sobre el cielo estrellado, la tenue y clara luz se reflejaba por las abandonadas calles, matizando las sombras de escondrijos cada vez más y más, mientras la espesura de la neblina cortaba su radio de visión, el frio solo intensificaba su agonía. Temía mirar atrás, no lo necesitaba en realidad, podía sentirlo justo detrás de él, pisándole los talones. Ya ni siquiera ponía atención en el camino, él solo quería llegar a cualquier sitio que lo mantuviera a salvo.

Para cuando levantó la mirada y observó a su alrededor, se encontró acorralado en the shambles, el estrecho callejón más peligroso y oscuro de toda la ciudad.

—N-¡No! —jadeó mientras sostenía su agitado pecho y trataba de tomar aliento— ¡Por favor!

La silueta oscura de una amplia capa lo arrojó violentamente hacia el ventanal de una estructura abandonada y el ente reveló su infernal mirada. Ojos rojos flameantes como el fuego vivo, dos brazas ardientes le miraron, reconociendo a su presa. Blair no pudo con el horror de saberse capturado, en estado de shock solo pudo mirar, observar a su cazador.

Una delgada y fina mano se aproximó a él, con sus largos dedos rozó su rostro con suavidad, garras negras y afiladas en lugar de uñas le perfilaron el varonil rostro mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de él.

—Eones de espera… —una femenina y poderosa voz habló en un acento antiguo escoces— _càraid_ , y al fin estás listo para mí.

La capucha que cubría la cabeza cayó, y al fin Blair pudo conocer a su verdugo.

Un femenino rostro hermoso relució con una piel cremosa y blanca, largos y rizados mechones pelirrojos se asomaban formando una salvaje melena, una sonrisa perversa reveló dientes blancos perfectamente alineados con un par de colmillos extrañamente más largos y puntiagudos, mientras que los labios carnosos se extendían más y más. Los ojos inconfundiblemente rojizos brillaron en la oscuridad, revelando lo que la belleza que aquella dama ocultaba.

Un siniestro y horrible mal.

Ella avanzó con ágil gracia hacia él, pestañeó con una seductora coquetería para luego extender la palma de su mano en el agitado pecho del Blair.

—Dios, apiádate de mí— murmuró. Blair tragó duro y en seco. No pudo parpadear, tal belleza había sometido sus sentidos instantáneamente. Le fue imposible no ceder.

La delgada mano avanzó justo sobre su acelerado corazón, por un momento ella miró fijamente ahí, luego su mirada subió hasta el cuello de Blair.

—Él no te escuchará, _càraid,_ abuelo no escucha los ruegos de su sangre. — La seductora mujer dio un paso más hasta pegar su cuerpo con él.

Blair pudo sentir las curvas ocultas en aquella capa, aunque sus manos se mantuvieron en sus costados, fue imposible no sentirla. Ella se acercó a su rostro, sin importar que Blair fuese un varón alto y perfectamente desarrollado, en la mejor etapa física de su vida adulta, ella simplemente se alineó a su altura. Sus ojos se encontraron en la misma mirada, ella sonrió, satisfecha, él volvió a tragar en seco e intentó hablar, pero un segundo después de que lograra despegar sus labios para pronunciar cualquier cosa que saliera de su garganta, ella sujetó su cuello y apretó.

—Ya es la hora, no esperaré una luna más —gruñó mientras ejercía fuerza en su agarre.

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? —Blair se esforzó por decir, los colmillos de la mujer se alargaron ante su atónita mirada.

—Esperé por ti, fue una larga espera. Ahora te unirás a mi y me servirás, y procrearé… —susurró en su oído. Blair intentó, por primera vez, poner resistencia, pero la fuerza de ella era sobrenatural. Se aferró a sus manos en un intento desesperado por soltarse de su agarre, pero ni un solo dedo logró sacarse de encima. Ella le giró el cuello y despejó un espacio, la piel pálida de Blair brilló ante sus ojos cuando encontró la yugular bombeando sangre apresuradamente a causa del terror que él estaba sintiendo en ese instante. —Dulce ambrosía… al fin. —La mujer abrió los labios, su bífida lengua lamió y saboreó la piel para luego enterrar sus largos colmillos justo en la yugular y succionar con fuerza.

El grito de horror y dolor se escuchó por todos los rincones de York, pero nadie salió en ayuda del amable y servicial religioso Blair. Ella llevó su muñeca a la boca del horrorizado hombre y presionó su fría piel contra los dientes de éste hasta lograr una profunda herida, solo necesitaba una gota más de ella, su sangre entregada a voluntad a él, para traerlo a la vida.

Su mordedura era letal. Alimentarse de humanos era fatal para ellos, el veneno de sus colmillos era tan poderoso que morían antes de que ella terminara de saciarse con el festín que su sangre brindaba, pero los planes para Blair no lo sentenciaban a la simpleza de una muerte dolorosa y rápida.

Berserk consumió toda la sangre que Blair tenía para ella, drenó su cuerpo y saboreó los restos que escurrieron de la comisura de sus labios cuando retrajo los colmillos y se alejó de él. Su cuerpo inerte reposaba con abandono, con total descaro saboreó lo que sus ojos podían apreciar.

Un magnifico macho a sus pies, literal, muerto por ella.

La pelirroja sonrió, miró su muñeca y asintió satisfecha al ver la fresca herida en ella y la sangre que poco a poco dejaba de salir. Estaba hecho. Al fin había hecho de él su igual.

Su madre no se había equivocado. _"En cuanto él venga al mundo, lo sabrás."_

Y así fue.

33 años atrás se encontraba al otro lado del mundo, satisfaciendo todas las exigencias de su insaciable y hambriento cuerpo inmortal, cuando escuchó el llanto de un recién nacido. Estaba detrás de un acaudalado y atractivo burgués del que había planeado alimentarse, pero su reciente descubrimiento cambió sus planes. Sedujo al atractivo burgués, no le costó esfuerzo alguno, y mientras recitaba cantos paganos, lo montó y ordeñó su semilla. Cuando espesos chorros salieron de él, Berserk le abrió el pecho y ofrendó la caliente semilla y el corazón aún palpitante a su madre más antigua. Con el tiempo ella supo que Lilith aceptó con gusto su ofrenda, pues había dado para ella un formidable macho, un compañero ideal. Blair era todo lo que ella no era, el perfecto complemento.

Luego de su ritual, Berserk abandonó la horrible y sangrienta escena y corrió hacia el encuentro del recién nacido. En cuanto lo vio, tomó una gota de su fresca sangre y le entregó un poco de ella. Berserk sonrió cuando el pequeño succionó codicioso su dedo cuando ésta colocó la espesa y roja gota en su boca, ahí supo que le había sido entregado un buen compañero, los años siguientes ella se mantuvo cerca, moldeando su mente solo para ella.

—Yo te esperaré, me darás hijas letales, y hermosas…

—:—

Observar el amanecer en la cúspide de su torre siempre era aterrador. Ver los rayos del sol iluminar los campos de Sky y el muelle Cill Tharghlain le hacía tomar valor para mantenerse quieto y esperar por la luz sobre él.

Llevaba días haciendo eso. Se aferraba a las cadenas que sujetaban su cuerpo sobre la torre y ardía.

Su cuerpo se incendiaba en cuanto los rayos tocaban su piel, era una tortura sentir la salvaje embestida de luz, porque él esperaba todo el día, y toda la tarde, para acabar con su vida. Pero, aunque su carne se consumía y sus huesos quedaban carbonizados, Blair no moría.

Su último intento era ese. Pasar todos los días bajo el sol, a la espera de la misericordia. Anhelaba tanto el descanso eterno que llevaba soportando aquel infernal castigo solo para conseguir la muerte, pero cuando el sol se iba y la luz lo abandonaba, su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar tan rápido que al llegar el nuevo amanecer ya estaba completamente regenerado. Incluso había decapitado su propia cabeza, se había partido en grandes trozos y con la ayuda de la única persona que le quedaba en la vida, esperaba a las caricias del sol, pero él no conocía la redención.

Nada lograba ser lo suficientemente letal y poderoso como para arrebatarle la vida, comenzaba a enloquecer por la desesperación.

Llevaba ya 14 años suicidándose una y otra vez, pero las ideas se le habían agotado y el ya no quería seguir despertando al anochecer.

Mientras sus ojos ardían por la luz que se reflejaba ya cerca de él, sus descalzos pies comenzaron a arder.

Estaba tan atento al ardiente dolor que no escuchó a su primo subir hasta él. —Lo siento —escuchó que gruñía en su oído, para luego sostenerlo de los brazos y arrastrarlo al interior de aquella lúgubre torre— pero ya no puedes hacer esto.

—¡NO! —Blair se removió— ¡DÉJAME, ESTA VEZ LO LOGRARÉ!

—No más, se acabó… —de un tirón logró meterlo, el golpe seco de la caída resonó en el interior de la oscura habitación— Sea lo que seas, acéptalo y márchate de aquí. —tomó una vela e iluminó el lugar.

Brick arrugó el entrecejo y luego secó el sudor que perlaba su frente. — Ya no puedes seguir aquí, en el muelle te han visto, querían enviar a alguien para que averiguara que era lo que estaba ardiendo… me enteré justo a tiempo, de no haberlo hecho alguien más hubiese venido. —Ante el silencio de Blair, endureció el tono de su voz— Has acabado con los animales de tu familia. Acabaste con mis rebaños, mis patos y gallinas ya son escasos, y yo no pienso darte mi ganado, es todo lo que tengo. ¡Tienes que marcharte!

Blair se quedó quieto. El olor de la carne quemada se impregnó rápidamente en la habitación, la situación solo le robó una expresión incómoda.

—¿Qué haré? A… ¿a dónde iré?

—No lo sé, pero este será tu ultimo día aquí. —Brick lo sujetó de nuevo y lo arrastró hasta las pieles que se mantenían en una esquina, cerca del suelo. Por alguna razón que él no comprendía, Blair prefería permanecer cerca del suelo, el cualquier agujero húmedo y frío, las esquinas eran sus favoritas. Con paciencia quitó cada una de las cadenas que le había colocado la noche anterior y el silencio reinó.

—No tengo a dónde ir— Blair al fin susurró, ante la mirada de desdén de su primo, observó como la piel de sus pies comenzaba a sanar— No sé qué hacer

—Búscala. —Blair levantó la mirada y su expresión horrorizada fue tan evidente que Brick se apresuró a responder su silenciosa reclamación— Es la única que puede ayudarte. ¡Lo intentamos todo! Si ella pudo hacerte… eso, seguro sabe como terminarlo. ¡NO ME MIRES ASÍ, YA LO HICIMOS TODO Y TU SOLO REGRESAS DE LA MUERTE! Tu… tu hambre acabará con todos los animales antes de que logremos encontrar la manera de matarte definitivamente. —como una estocada final, Brick sacó un poco de ponzoña emocional— Y tengo familia, Blossom dará a luz pronto y no podré venir a alimentarte, mis hermanos me han informado de una nueva guerra, no puedo irme de aquí sin ver primero que tu te hayas marchado… No dejaré que hagas con nosotros lo mismo que le hiciste a tus padres.

Blair bajó la mirada, humillado, cansado, avergonzado y realmente atormentado, no pudo mirarle a los ojos. —Jamás haría algo contra tu familia… —susurró mientras en su mente veía los rostros de su Mam y su Da.

—Lo hiciste contra la tuya, no me arriesgaré.

Mientras veía a su primo ir de un lado a otro en la habitación, sacando cosas y moviendo otras, a Blair se le hundió el corazón. Una lágrima roja escapó de su ojo, él rápidamente la quitó.

A Brick le gustaba recordar que en verdad él era un demonio. Ahora lo era por completo.

Luego de aquella fatídica noche en York, 14 años atrás, Blair despertó 7 días después. Cuando la luna alcanzó su punto más alto, abrió los ojos y un instinto primitivo lo gobernó. Todo sucedió tan rápido y sangriento que ni siquiera su voluntad pudo detenerlo. Habían llevado el cuerpo de Blair a toda prisa a la isla de Sky para que su familia le diera un digno funeral escoces, cuando él abrió los ojos, inyectados de sangre. Arrasó con los 164 habitantes del castillo; sirvientes, miembros de su familia y amigos presentes en el gran salón. La sangre que engulló con furia llenó su estómago, calmó el calcinante ardor en su garganta, y despejó su mente, sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. Fue consiente cada segundo que vivió. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y a pesar de comprender que necesitaba detenerse, no lo hiso. No se detuvo porque la sed era más fuerte.

4 días después Brick llegó junto a sus hermanos al no tener noticias de los familiares ni de los sirvientes que habían ido al funeral, y descubrieron el sangriento desastre. El rumor corrió como el río, salvaje e incontrolable, ellos quemaron los pedazos en descomposición e incendiaron el castillo por completo, nadie jamás volvió a poner un pie adentro.

Semanas después, horrorizado por la sed, Blair salió de su escondite y buscó a Brick, el único familiar en el que podía depositar una mínima de esperanza. Sabía que en cuanto lo viera, Brick arremetería contra él, salvándolo al quitarle la vida, pero ni la destreza ni la feroz espada atravesando su garganta y corazón pudieron con él. Blair no murió, y entre los gemidos de horror y dolor, suplicó por ayuda a Brick.

Los siguientes años, ambos intentaron toda clase de muerte sádica y salvaje, pero el retornar de Blair era siempre el mismo, al anochecer despertaba sano, completo y hambriento. Brick le llevó todos los animales que pudo para saciar su sed pues temía que Blair saliera de su escondite y repitiera una nueva masacre en los pueblos aledaños, pero la sed de ese demonio no podía controlarse. Las ideas, la ganas y la fuerza se le estaban acabando.

—A la pared, ya. —Brick ordenó mientras colocaba las cadenas sobre lo alto de una biga.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Alguien entrará —con la cabeza le indicó colocarse justo a su lado para luego rodearlo con las cadenas y sujetarlo a la pared y la biga.

—¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Te lo dije, debes irte, pero no puedes irte así… Apestas, necesitas una ducha, alimentarte, ropa limpia. Si te vas a ir, debes parecer alguien normal, no… eso que eres. —Al acabar de sujetarlo, Brick abrió la puerta de la habitación. Él había llevado un candelabro con velas suficientes para que pudiera ver, pero la persona que entró justo detrás de él llevaba consigo una antorcha para que la habitación se iluminara por completo. La puerta se abrió de par en par, la luz al otro lado del corredor se reflejaba por los adoquines de la construcción, Blair cerró los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió el calor en su rostro y lo desvió.

— _Ach_ , hola, Blair… —una femenina voz saludó tímida mientras el sonido de sus pasos se mezclaba con otro par y cerraban la puerta

A Blair se le hundió el estómago cuando, como un duro golpe, la sangre caliente y dulce de una desconocida inundó sus sentidos.

—No tienes que hablarle, solo deja las cosas en la mesa. —Blair abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó la segunda voz. Brick había contraído nupcias pocos años atrás y aunque le imploró por la absoluta confidencialidad sobre él y su maldita condición, al final Brick no respetó ese único trato.

—Hola, Blossom… —susurró mientras se aferraba a la cadena que mantenía prisioneras sus muñecas cuando sintió otro golpe violento de aquel aroma que enloquecía sus entrañas.

La esposa de su primo estaba en cinta, su sangre bombeaba más deprisa, era abundante y rica para alimentar al pequeño hijo que se formaba en su vientre. Era un exquisito e inigualable manjar.

Odiaba a Brick. Blossom había sido prometida a él cuando ella nació, Blair sería la cabeza del clan, era el primogénito de su padre, creció con la idea de hacer de ella su mujer, pero cuando abandonó Sky, no consideró que ella sería dada al primo que más odiaba. Pero a esas alturas ya no podía siquiera pensar en alguna queja, su familia pelirroja era mal vista, lo único que los pelirrojos podían hacer era unirse a otros y padecer juntos las acusaciones y humillaciones. Al menos Brick parecía darle una buena vida, seguro estaba mejor a su lado, Blair solo había sido una maldición constante.

Blair mantuvo la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada y trató de no respirar mientras veía a su primo sacar un par de gallinas del saco que había llevado consigo. Blossom retiró las mantas y pieles sucias y andrajosas del suelo que él usaba como cama y las envolvió en una manta. En la mesa colocó prendas y nuevas pieles, un par de botas y un pequeño pero pesado saco, sin dirigirle una sola mirada, recogió los restos de algunos animales muertos.

Era tan vergonzoso, tan humillante para Blair, que otra lágrima roja escapó de él.

Luego la puerta se abrió de golpe y Brick salió sin decir más.

El aire que retenida en sus pulmones necesitaba ser reemplazada y Blair volvió a respirar.

Su aroma inundaba toda la torre, era imposible ignorarlo cuando ella se movía de un lado a otro, limpiando y acomodando, agitándose en el proceso.

—Por favor, Blossom, ti-tienes que irte, te lo suplico. —jadeó tratando de sujetarse de la cadena, pero su cuerpo parecía no obedecer— Vete —gruñó duramente mientras sus piernas se movían hacia la dirección que la pelirroja había tomado, pero cuando la cadena le impidió avanzar, retrocedió avergonzado— Por favor… — entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo, de par en par, dejando pasar el reflejo de los rayos del sol que rebotaban en el suelo.

Blair apartó la mirada de inmediato e intentó encogerse en su sitio, pero fue imposible no percibir un poco de aquel calor. Su rostro comenzó a arder por algunos tortuosos segundos, hasta que las puertas se cerraron y el reflejo del sol desapareció.

—Blair —Brick llamó— ¡Blair!

El prisionero movió la cabeza en negativa un par de veces, hasta que el ardor desapareció, entonces abrió los ojos y los enfocó en su primo mayor.

—El agua —señaló hacia los baldes que había metido deprisa— está helada, pero el verano ya ha llegado, aprovéchala antes de que se caliente.

Blair y la mujer se miraron fugazmente, intercambiando en silencio una despedida que se negaban a pronunciar en voz alta. Brick no dijo más, Blossom evadió su mirada, tomó los sacos que había llenado y salió por la puerta. Blair la observó salir, resistió el calor del sol reflejado en el suelo y luego la puerta se cerró.

—¿Por qué la has traído? —reclamó, pero Brick lo ignoró.

—Ropa, un buen par de botas, agua y algo de oro, lo que quedó de tu fortuna… Es todo lo que hay para ti. Afuera dejaré un caballo con algo de alimento para él y un par de patos… — dijo mientras soltaba las cadenas que lo mantenían sujetado. Blair cayó de rodillas y no puso esfuerzo alguno por evitarse alguna herida. —Ach, lo olvidaba, —de entre las cosas en la mesa sacó un bolso pequeño, de piel, para mostrarle una navaja, tijeras y jabón— Y es todo. —avanzó hasta la puerta, sin mirarle a la cara, tomó la antorcha y escupió— Espero no encontrarte de nuevo aquí, jamás. —Con aquella fría despedida, Brick cerró la puerta dejando toda la habitación en completa oscuridad.

La maldición a la que aquella mujer lo había condenado le había dado una serie de aberrantes deseos, pero también le había proporcionado ventajosas habilidades. Blair no necesitaba ningún tipo de luz, era perfectamente capaz de ver con claridad en la completa oscuridad así que se quedó de pie, como una piedra, a mitad de la habitación.

Una de las gallinas cacareó debajo de la mesa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Blair la capturó y degolló. Enterró sus colmillos y en cosa de segundos la drenó. La otra gallina se había colocado sobre un poco de paja vieja y mohosa, lista para una siesta, pero no había terminado de acomodarse cuando Blair la tomó y padeció el mismo final. La sangre animal era para Blair el equivalente a tomar un par de tragos de agua, simple y aburrida, ni siquiera saciaba ligeramente su sed, pero la carne cruda servía un poco para llenar su estómago. Con una agilidad y la practicidad adquirida con el paso del tiempo, usó sus gruesas y largas garras para desplumar ambas gallinas. No había modales, no había un preámbulo teatral, él simplemente desgarraba la carne con sus garras y colmillos, y engullía pedazos gruesos y enteros sin masticar con el fin de que duraran mayor tiempo en su estómago.

Poco le tomó terminar, alimentarse era la cosa más rápida del mundo, deseaba que con esa misma rapidez pudiera llegar a un final. Blair seguía siendo lo que era, salvo que ahora tenía necesidades más intensas, enfermizas y salvajes. El hambre no solo era un padecimiento del que debía preocuparse, sentía ganas de correr, de mover los músculos, deseaba mirar todo lo que pudiese mirar, escuchar o sentir. Sus sentidos se habían intensificado, pero era la lujuria lo que casi igualaba el ardor en la garganta por la sed.

Intentando no pensar en ello, Blair se dedicó a observar lo que habían llevado para él. El agua estaba helada, pero para su sensible piel la sentía tibia, eso causaría irritación y probablemente una que otra dolorosa ampolla, antes de que se calentara más, se quitó los harapos que tenía encima y se duchó. Ignoraba cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde su ultimo baño, en realidad no le importaba cuidar de él, solo se preocupaba por pensar en una forma efectiva de acabar con su vida, y de saciar un poco esa eterna y cruel sed. Tenía largos y mugrientos mechones por cabello y abundante barba, cortó sin cuidado todo lo que pudo de exceso de pelo y frotó duramente el jabón sobre su cuerpo. La mugre escurría por su cuerpo, sentía la ligereza y suavidad en su piel de nuevo, cuando acabó, todo en él se sentía bien. Mientras se vestía, centró sus pensamientos en idear lo siguiente a hacer.

 _Si ella pudo hacerte eso, seguro sabe cómo terminarlo._

Las palabras de Brick resonaron una y otra vez.

Desde aquella noche él no había vuelto a saber de ella. Los ojos rojos, ahora comprendía que, a causa de la sed de sangre, ya no había vuelto a profanar sus sueños. Tampoco había sentido la necesidad de ir detrás de ella pues su miedo hacia ella era mil veces peor, pero si Brick tenía razón, la única que podía ayudarle era esa mujer.

Luego de vestirse, tomó las nuevas pieles que Blossom había colocado con dedicación sobre la mesa y las llevó hacia su rincón en el suelo. Iba a dormir, por fin, luego de muchos días de tormento. Al cerrar los ojos, el pesado sueño cayó sobre él como una guillotina filosa. Sus músculos se relajaron, el placer de sentir la piel sensible a causa del baño lo arrulló y entonces, por primera vez en muchos años, ella llegó a él.

Los ojos rojos aparecieron, esta vez no lucían tan terroríficos como lo recordaba, en cambio lucieron serenos, seductores, hambrientos. Detrás de aquella impresionante mirada, su rostro apareció, de nuevo. No la recordaba tan bella, sublime, como la peor de las tentaciones, pero al mirar sus alargados colmillos ella pareció aún más apetecible.

En más de un sentido.

Blair despertó agitado, la lujuria lo había despertado. Ella había lanzado algo, en sus sueños, que lo sentía en el pecho, llamándolo. Que vergonzoso resultaba para él. No quería saciar la lujuria, prefería morir _, ¡ESE ERA EL PLAN!_ Pero el apretado bulto entre sus piernas pensaba otra cosa muy diferente.

Y la sed…

Sus colmillos dolían, su entrepierna pulsaba por la agonía, ambos anhelaban ser saciados, consolados, pero solo por ella.

 _¡Que infernal mujer!_

Debía encontrarla, exigirle la muerte, o acabar con ella si eso le aseguraba la propia.

Por primera vez Blair comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de demonio era ella y si había más, por ahí, como él, deambulando entre las víctimas. Muchos cuentos que su Mam narraba cuando era pequeño, para asustarle y conseguir que comiera las verduras, hablaban de tormentos encarnados, de demonios que se comían a sus víctimas, de damas llenas de belleza que solo seducían hombres muy guapos. Viejas leyendas que su pueblo tenía hablaban sobre una Diosa, Caillech, una hechicera poderosa que tenía magia a rebosar. Tal vez, solo tan vez, los cuentos no eran del todo cuentos, ahora que él era eso, lo creía intensamente.

Al caer el sol, Blair se preparó para partir.

Bien podía no hacer caso a Brick y quedarse ahí, de igual forma ese castillo en ruinas seguía siendo suyo, pero si no conseguía su propio alimento, en algún punto se vería obligado a salir, violento e incontrolable, para saciar una sed que solo la sangre humana podía satisfacer. Y no quería revivir el horror de nuevo. Era un castigo severo recordar lo que había hecho con su familia, no deseaba volver a hacerlo. Además, estaba agradecido con Brick, había tomado las responsabilidades que él causó, y además ayudó hasta donde su cruel ingenio pudo para darle una muerte a Blair, y aunque no funcionó ninguno de sus intentos por darle la paz, al menos lo alimentó con lo que pudo, y su presencia significó para Blair un poco de cordura. En su situación, solo, hambriento, despedazado moralmente y hundido en la miseria del horror, las escasas palabras de Brick le brindaron resguardarse de un ataque de locura.

Solo como un acto de gratitud, Blair abandonó aquella torre al anochecer. La grosera fortuna que llevaba en aquel pequeño saco lleno de oro le sirvió para aparentar ser un acaudalado viajero. Compraba gallinas por docenas, las devoraba en cosa de minutos, aquella sangre insípida tranquilizaba un poco el ardor de su sedienta garganta. Poco antes del amanecer, tomó un barco y pagó por la absoluta tranquilidad de un camarote. Blair cubrió cualquier espacio que permitiera el paso del sol, y luego durmió con tranquilidad al saber que el barco se alejaba de Sky.

Esa vez también la soñó, pero no hubo indicios de su localización. Blair había pensado regresar a York, buscar en el mismo lugar en el que todo inició, pero cuando llegó ahí, a la media noche, nada pasó. Acudió cada noche, durante muchas lunas, pero ella no llegó. Merodeaba los callejones, buscaba entre lo alto de las casas y nuevas estructuras a por un indicio de su paradero, pero ella simplemente no estaba.

Solo en sus sueños ella lo miraba, sin decir una palabra, solo lo observaba.

2 años después de peinar toda Inglaterra, encontró a otro desdichado, hambriento y salvaje, devorando sin control la garganta de una prostituta, mientras mancillaba su ya muerto cuerpo.

—¿No crees que es suficiente con lo que le has hecho? ¿Debes, en verdad, ultrajarla?

Blair bajó de un salto del tejado, y se acercó cauteloso al callejón abandonado mientras el salvaje soltaba el destrozado cuello de la mujer y lo miraba atónito. Luego del asombro inicial, el desconocido mostró los colmillos, sus caderas no dejaron de moverse con frenesí, pero al ver que Blair seguía acercándose, la dejó y se incorporó.

—Tu… ¿eres como yo?

—No, obvio que no. —Blair se asqueó por lo que estaba mirando. El cuerpo de la mujer estaba destrozado, sus piernas se habían abierto anormalmente, sus brazos y cuello colgaban de su lugar original, la sangre manchaba toda la escena, y el olor de la semilla del desconocido impregnaba el lugar. Apestaba asquerosamente. Al mirar con detenimiento al sujeto, encontró sus ojos impregnados de sangre, él parecía cualquier cosa demoniaca menos alguien cuerdo.

Conocer al salvaje no le tomó mucho, llevaba menos de un año así. Desconocía absolutamente todo lo que era, no recordaba quién había sido él antes de despertar una noche, entre un montón de cadáveres putrefactos, y una horrible sed. Después de unas semanas juntos, intercambiando la información que ambos habían recaudado, Blair le dio a probar sangre animal, pero el salvaje le escupió a la cara lo poco que había tomado.

—¡SABE A PURA MIERDA!

Incapaz de convencerlo para que dejara de asesinar humanos, intentó persuadirlo para que por lo menos dejara su comportamiento hostil y salvaje, pero el desconocido se negó a ello también.

Una noche, mientras el salvaje estaba al acecho de una recién casada, recordó su nombre al escuchar como la mujer mencionaba el nombre de su marido.

—Mitch… Me llamo Mitch. —En gratitud, la dejó ir y Mitch eligió un ebrio que había violado a una joven cerca del cementerio de York.

Con el paso de los meses, ambos entendieron que no podían siquiera mantener un compañerismo o amistad alguna, ambos tomaron rumbos diferentes, pero con la promesa de buscarse si alguno llegaba a saber algo sobre otro como ellos.

La búsqueda de la mujer de ojos rojos llevó a Blair a recorrer Europa. Las noches las usaba para recorrer cada calle y escondrijo, pero en los siguientes años ella simplemente se esfumaba ante sus suspiros anhelantes. Su alimento siguió siendo el mismo, animales y su carne fresca, pero cada vez sentía la insatisfacción aun más, y más. La lujuria no cesaba, cada amanecer, antes de dormir, Blair había decidido consolar un poco su miembro viril, a su mente llegaban escenas que, bien sabía, ella había implantado en su mente. A él jamás se le habría ocurrido semejantes escenarios, la vergüenza que sentía era tal que no paraba de reprenderse por anhelar el cuerpo de un demonio convertido en mujer.

Y la muerte parecía ya muy lejana, sin notarlo, la resignación se estaba instalando en él.

Había comprendido que ella era una criatura que se alimentaba de sus miedos más profundos, y desde la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, sabía y rehuía de él.

Durante esos largos, solitarios y hambrientos años, Blair conoció otros como él, todos varones, víctimas de bellezas demoniacas que realizaban el mismo ritual para luego ser abandonados a su suerte. Ni siquiera podían ponerse un nombre, solamente se llamaban "eso" o "esto" pero los murmullos que llegaban a sus oídos los señalaban como "vampyre", monstruos de sangre, lo cual, sin objeción alguna, Blair aceptaba y aplaudía tal acertada definición.

La segunda vez que la vio, un par de siglos después de su primer encuentro y pocos años después de autonombrarse el _vampyre_ Blair, ella estaba montando a otro como él, mientras ambos estaban alimentándose uno del otro.

Nunca recordó haber sentido tal ataque de ira y celos enfermizos antes.

Blair, cegado por la rabia, tomó al vampyre desconocido y desgarró todo lo que pudo de él. Para su sorpresa, el infeliz murió al instante. Cuando separó la cabeza del cuerpo y ambos cayeron al suelo, ambos pedazos se pudrieron de inmediato. Los restos fueron consumidos por llamas que flamearon sin siquiera ser provocadas, simplemente se incendió, y luego no quedaba nada.

Ella, seductora como voraz, le sonrió.

—¡¿CÓMO?! —demandó saber, pero todas y cada unas de sus preguntas y reclamaciones quedaron silenciadas cuando ella lo tomó del cuello y unió sus labios con los de él.

—Porque así lo deseo yo.

El beso hambriento quemó como el hielo, placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Blair, sus pensamientos quedaron callados porque ella perforó su lengua para él, y le permitió beber. Blair fe arrasado por una bruma tormentosa. Todos sus sentidos fueron acariciados por el placer más formidable que jamás había sentido.

Pero en medio de la lujuria que estaba sintiendo, a su boca y nariz llegó el sabor y el olor de otra semilla. Múltiples semillas se habían albergado en ella, dejándola marcada por otros que tuvieron para ellos ese placer.

La furia nuevamente lo golpeó, ella había disfrutado de los placeres que él había reprimido, recordar en lo que lo había convertido le regresó la lucidez. Se alejó de su hambriento beso, sangre espesa, caliente, y rica escurrió de sus labios, mientras sus manos se apoderaban del cuello de esa endemoniada mujer.

—¡RESPONDERÁS MIS PREGUNTAS!... ¡TODAS! —con la fuerza sobrenatural que ella le había dado al convertirlo en un _vampyre_ , apretó sin pisca de compasión su cuello, justo como ella lo había hecho. — ¡¿EN QUÉ ME CONVERTISTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Blair quería causarle dolor, un poco, al menos, de todo lo que él había sentido, pero ella no pareció sufrir. La mujer cerró los ojos para formar en su expresión puro placer. Ella estaba disfrutando de aquel cruel agarre, en verdad lo estaba saboreando. El poco control que Blair parecía tener se esfumó, uso toda su fuerza, con ambas manos intentó arrancarle la cabeza, pero guturales gemidos escaparon de su boca mientras el aire se inundaba de una humedad apetitosa para él.

Rápidamente la identificó.

Ella se había corrido con su salvaje ataque, antes de proporcionarle cualquier dolor, solo le dio placer.

Blair la soltó, excitado, confundido y más hambriento que nunca, se alejó un par de pasos de ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Quién eres? ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

La pelirroja inhaló escandalosamente, saboreando lo que sea que había sentido en el aire— Cáraid, mueres por mí, por tu mujer, ¿es así?

Blair no pudo responder porque ella lo sujetó del brazo y algo jamás imaginado le sucedió. Habían estado en un callejón cerrado y solitario, pero al abrir los ojos se encontraban en una cámara rocosa, húmeda y helada. Al segundo siguiente él estaba siendo empujado hacia la suavidad de grandes pieles en el suelo, para luego tenerla a ella sobre él.

—Naciste solo para mí, cáraid… Yo soy Berserk, la dueña de tu muerto corazón.

—:—

El estruendoso ritmo de la música motivaba a su cuerpo al movimiento.

Blair glorificaba el siglo XXI por traer las cosas más increíbles y placenteras que se pudiesen tener.

Los autos, las comunicaciones, lujos y fortunas, todo al alcance de sus inmortales manos, pero era sin duda alguna, la música _salvaje_ y erótica la que ponía a su mente volar.

—Dulces damas, ¿podrían indicarme si han visto a una… voluptuosa pelirroja salvaje por aquí? —Mitch coqueteó sin pena a las 3 chicas que estaban en la barra, no le tomó demasiado lograr que ellas le invitaran un trago luego de haber sacado la información que estaba necesitando. —¡Hey! —lo llamó— Mis lindos tulipanes dicen haber visto a una… zorra presumida, teñida de rojo barato hace unas noches. El ex novio de una de ellas le invitó un trago y luego los descubrió fornicando en el baño. Creo que esa es tu zorra, la mía cede sin siquiera el maldito trago.

Blair asintió y luego se alejó de Mitch, dejó que el castaño se quedara con sus _tulipanes_ y siguió avanzando hacia el interior del club.

Las luces, el humo, las hormonas de las hembras y tanta sangre calentándose a su alrededor era una mezcla extraña que solo drogaba los sentidos de Blair. No sabía cual de todas esas esencias le gustaban más, pero sin duda odiaba las drogas químicas y la testosterona que los machos jóvenes exudaban.

 _Ach, cómo habían cambiado los tiempos_.

Mientras Blair se habría paso entre la multitud extasiada por el ritmo, y veía a las parejas restregándose entre sí, sin pena alguna ni pudor, escenificando escenas eróticas y sexuales, pensó que de haber visto eso en sus jóvenes y humanos años, hubiese quedado horrorizado por la desvergonzada falta de pudor. El recato de las damas de su época ahora parecía ser solo un gran chiste.

Justo cuando llegaba al borde de la baranda, vio a una chica cuyo diminuto vestido bajaba de su pecho peligrosamente por el movimiento de sus caderas, si esperaba pacientemente, seguro lograba verle el tono exacto de su pezón, pero entonces _ese_ aroma a sangre caliente, fresca y deliciosa llegó a él.

 _Ella se encontraba ahí_.

Berserk había resultado ser todo un enigma. 5 siglos después de haber sido su más amada víctima, él aun no descubría siquiera una tercera parte de todo lo que ella era. Con la globalización y millones de conocimientos después apenas y tenía teorías, nada concreto aún. En verdad dudaba que alguna vez ella le dejara conocerla por completo.

Blair olfateó el aire, había sentido su esencia brevemente, pero ahora el rastro había desaparecido.

En verdad necesitaba un poco de ella.

Luego de su primer encuentro real en aquella húmeda cámara cavernosa, toda clase de salvajes encuentros carnales se expresaron sin pudor. Berserk sació toda la lujuria que ella provocó, su sangre le supo a vida, la más dulce delicia, luego ella lo abandonó. Años después de una inmensa búsqueda Berserk se dejó encontrar de nuevo y la historia se repitió. Los años transcurrieron con esa interminable rueda que se había convertido en persecución. Blair no había tenido un propósito que le motivara tanto como capturarla y perderse entre sus piernas y el sabor de sus venas. Cuando estaba con ella, se encargaba de borrar todas las marcas y rastros de sus amantes, él impregnaba con fiereza su semilla, su aroma, su sangre, todo lo que pudiese hacer con ella, para luego despertar solo, abandonado en alguna oscura y lejana habitación. Descubrió que, si él tomaba un poco de esa actitud y fornicaba con cualquier lujuriosa damisela, ella aparecía llena de furia para robarlo para sí misma y enseñarle quien era su dueña. Desde entonces supo que ella lo mantenía a la vista, idiota se sentía por pensar que Berserk solo lo usaba cada que se acordaba que le había desgraciado la vida, era obvio que siempre lo tenía en la mira.

En su camino, Mitch apareció múltiples veces, de algúna forma lograron crear un amistoso y casi fraternal lazo, su memoria se fue aclarando conforme dejaba de saciar su salvaje sed, y por así decirlo, con Blair a su lado intentó un poco de rehabilitación. Aunque Blair prefería por mucho la sangre de Berserk, ella no siempre estaba dispuesta a aparecer, así que en su lugar él se alimentaba de sangre donada. La sangre animal le supo a todo lo asqueroso y repugnante luego de haber probado la de ella, por lo tanto, ya la había descartado mucho tiempo atrás del menú.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones y recuerdos, una delicada mano tocó su hombro. Blair estaba a punto de rechazar el cortejo de cualquiera humana que pretendiera restregar sus nalgas en él, cuando su aroma de nuevo llenó el aire.

Berserk se deslizó hasta quedar frente a él, esa sonrisa infernal y seductora le removió la lujuria que había mantenido resguardada, hasta que sus ojos brillaron, rojizos y sangrientos, en medio de la negrura erótica que el lugar brindaba. Ella olía a otros, siempre olía a otros cuando la encontraba, pero ahora, para mantener el juego parejo, el olía al triple de parejas que ella había tenido.

En cuanto ella lo sintió su sonrisa se desvaneció.

—¡Te atreves! —gruñó.

—Con el mismo placer que tú. —Blair la sujetó de la mano, y antes de darle el tiempo suficiente para responder, la llevó al sitio en el que siempre se habían tomado. Al darse cuenta del cambio, Berserk lo miró, exigiendo la explicación. Ella ignoraba que Blair había descubierto la habilidad para ir de un sitio a otro con siquiera desearlo, ahora le resultaría fácil dar con ella, ahora ella se sentía la presa. —A partir de ahora, las reglas las pongo yo.

Blair la tomó, rasgó las escasas telas que cubrían su cuerpo y la acorraló.

Berserk entendió, que, a pesar de su corta edad, Blair ya estaba a la par, ya era su igual. Probablemente era hora ya de decirle que tenían una legión de hijas seductoras, mortales y peligrosas, cautivando y seduciendo hombres apuestos, a la espera de su eterno compañero.

—:—

Ach* Sorpresa

Cáraid* Compañero

Blair es el nombre que elegí para mi querido Rowdyright boy rojo, yeeey!

Dulce luna, queridos míos. Dejo esto aquí rápidamente porque había olvidado que el límite del mes era hoy y pues… muero de sueño :v

Esta cosa lleva entre mis tiliches mucho tiempo, en realidad lo primero que se me ocurrió fue la escena final mientras escuchaba a Simon Curtis, y bue… el resto tomó forma poco a poco, si lo sienten raro es porque se escribió a pedazos xD En fin, me despido yyy hasta el siguiente mes 3


	3. Chapter 3

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o republicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS.

 _Advertencia: Lenguaje soez, vulgar y harta sangre, hasta para llevar. jaja No acepto reclamos ni quejas, lean bajo su propio riesgo. : )_

~El año de la abundancia~

Asesinato

—:—

One Shot

 **[SUCIO CARMESÍ]**

—:—

 _Es imposible sufrir sin hacer que alguien pague por ello; cada queja ya contiene venganza._

 _F. Nietzsche_

—:—

—Es eso lo que te gusta, ¿verdad, sucia puta? ¡¿ESO ES LO QUE QUERÍAS, MALDITA ZORRA?!

La _señorita Prim_ sujetaba el mango con fuerza, a pesar de tener los dedos teñidos con sangre, la piel de sus manos estaba pálida a causa del esfuerzo que ejercía al enterrar la filosa hoja del cuchillo sobre la suave y nívea piel de su sirvienta. Sus labios ensanchados no reflejaban alegría, solo era una torcida sonrisa que le había plasmado en el rostro con la punta de un viejo picahielo. La cuenca del ojo izquierdo sangraba sin parar mientras el ojo colgaba destrozado del rostro.

La sangre ajena se había transformado en parte de su apariencia, ahora muy pocas partes de su ropa y piel se encontraban sin ella.

—Prim, se lo sup… —gimoteó la moribunda mujer tendida en el suelo.

Prim ahogó aquellas palabras al lograr sacar el cuchillo del muslo para luego regresarlo de vuelta al interior del otro. El grito desgarrador se escuchó en la oscura habitación, un grueso chorro de sangre salpicó su rostro y parte de su cabello, pero ella ya ni parpadeó.

—No querida, nada de Prim. Soy Princesa, ¿recuerdas? ¡DEBES LLAMARME, SEÑORITA PRIN-CE-SA! —gritó y enterró reiteradas veces el arma en el muslo.

Otro grito agónico inundó la habitación, pero esta vez una oscura risa le acompañó.

—Ya no, no, no… —suplicó entre quejidos bajos por el dolor.

Princesa había causado un verdadero desastre en el cuerpo de su víctima. Su voz estaba bajando de intensidad, sabía que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y ella no pensaba darle ni un solo segundo de paz.

 _La sucia puta tiene que pagar_ —se alentó— _debe pagar…_

Del suelo tomó un pedazo del delgado florero de cristal y lo observó. La pieza se había roto a consecuencia de la lucha que había mantenido previamente con la sirvienta, al caer al suelo este se fragmentó, pero una buena parte de la base se conservó. De la parte superior había quedado una filosa punta, esa parte bien le serviría.

Con paciencia se levantó del suelo y con el florero en mano, miró la entrepierna de su víctima tendida en el suelo.

 _Asquerosa perra, él era mío… ¡BUTCH ERA SOLO MIO!_

Princesa se inclinó de nuevo sobre ella, usó el cuchillo para romper el ya desgarrado uniforme y con la punta de sus botas le abrió las piernas. Ni siquiera rasgó la tela de su ropa interior, usó en bruto la punta filosa de florero y con rudeza la penetró. La mujer en el suelo gritó de nuevo, sus heridas eran tan profundas y dolorosas que ni siquiera se movió, pero el dolor no menguó. Ella se levantó y a patadas metió más profundo el objeto hasta ver la base del florero desaparecer en su interior.

Más sangre corrió de inmediato, en el suelo la mujer temblaba, Princesa sabía que estaba a punto de morir, pero no la soltó. Se sentó sobre su vientre, y con el picahielo apuñaló lo que quedaba de sus amputados pechos, luego se levantó, le dio la vuelta y en la espalda le escribió _"Sucia puta"_.

Mientras la escuchaba gemir ahogadamente sobre la alfombra, tomó el cuchillo y de un solo movimiento cortó desde el tendón hasta el glúteo mayor en ambas piernas, luego enterró sin titubeos la misma punta entre la abertura de las nalgas, asegurándose de rasgarle y destrozarle todo el interior anal.

Concentrada en sus movimientos no notó en qué momento la masacrada mujer dejó de respirar, ella solo se dedicó a desgarrar y apuñalar por todas partes. Degolló, mutiló, luego apuñaló y picó. Sacó órganos y con sus propias manos los reventó. Con el picahielo rompió el cráneo y luego arrojó los sesos a la pared y el suelo.

Princesa no se detuvo hasta asegurarse de dejar solo una pasta carmesí en el suelo. Luego se levantó, bañada en sangre y carne, y exhaló.

Se sentía ligeramente satisfecha, no del todo, aún quedaba una cuota de su pago, pero ese adelanto le resultó satisfactorio.

Ahora solo quedaba su amado Butch.

Princesa los había visto esa misma mañana desde el balcón de su recámara cuando se asomó al escuchar que su auto se había aparcado en la entrada de su mansión. Él había prometido llevarla a la universidad, ahora entendía por qué siempre se ofrecía estar con ella, pero solo cuando estaba en casa.

Había visto a Butch bajar del auto, había visto a Blossom salir alegre y apresurada a recibir al _joven_ , y sin ningún cuidado, vio a Butch agarrándole sin pudor el culo a Blossom, la sirvienta que ella más odiaba. Blossom solo le sonrió, miró cautelosa hacia los lados, como quien cuida de no ser observada, y luego le plantó un rápido beso en los labios a Butch. Vio a Blossom darle la espalda, y vio a Butch ladeando el rostro mientras la devoraba con esa arrogante satisfacción en los ojos.

Princesa no recordó haberle arrancado ese tipo de mirada.

Ella había intentado resistir, necesitaba tiempo para pensar muy bien lo que haría, pero no pudo con la ira que la ahogaba. Al salir con su novio de la mansión Princesa lo interrogó, pero con su histeria solo logró que él detuviera el auto en la esquina de un parque vacío. Aún era temprano, los únicos transeúntes pasaban trotando, enajenados a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Los reclamos de Princesa aumentaron de volumen e intensidad tan rápido que Butch la abofeteó tan duro que al suelo la mandó.

Y con total tranquilidad él confesó.

" _Si. Si. He tirado con esa delicia desde el primer día, incluso la he follado en tu cama ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? Tu eres un puto asco hasta cuando me la mamas, y ella es grandiosa en todo_ _.._ _. Tiene tremendos melones como tetas, grandes, suaves y naturales… sus pequeños pezones son tan lindos, se ponen tan duros en mi boca. Eso es lo que más me gusta. Su jugoso coño me hace delirar, ella es lampiña ahí abajo, ¿sabes? Ese coño es delicioso, suave y rosado, de pensarla me pongo duro. ¡Joder! No puedo mencionarla sin ponerme así de duro. Y su culo… Ah… ese culo es tan apretado, sus nalgas rebotan tan exquisito. La piel se le pone tan roja… Es una obra de arte, ella es arte, caliente y salvaje, jamás se cansa… Me follo a tu sirvienta porque se me hincha la polla y no pienso dejar de hacerlo, supéralo y no me jodas…"_

Ella se quedó perpleja, el ardor en su mejilla dolía, demasiado, pero no tanto como lo que su novio le estaba confesando. La humillación era demasiada, el dolor era algo que no podía aliviar con nada, ni siquiera una súplica, nada podía consolar lo que ese par habían hecho.

Ella necesitaba un justo pago, algo que pudiese ser suficiente para aliviar la peor de sus dolencias; su orgullo arrebatado.

Princesa vivía una vida ajena a la realidad, la prematura muerte de su madre había orillado a su padre a sobreprotegerla a tal grado que la mente de Princesa se había distorsionado. Para ella, absolutamente todos le debían respeto, incondicionalidad y sobre todo pleitesía. Obligaba a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino a dirigirse a ella como "Princesa" solo porque odiaba el nombre de su madre. No quería que la llamaran Prim, como a esa mujer muerta. Sus sentimientos hacia su madre eran nulos, no la había conocido, por lo tanto, era una completa extraña pues ni siquiera su padre la mencionaba. Para él, era su obligación amarla y adorarla, llenarla de absolutamente todo lo que ella deseara por el simple hecho de existir. Su padre siempre le decía cuanto la amaba, cuanto ella representaba todo en su vida, era obvio que, siendo así sus sentimientos, lo menos que podía hacer era darle la mejor de las existencias. Y lo mejor para Princesa era absolutamente todo lo que ella deseara, sin demora, sin protestas, y solo porque sí.

Butch y Blossom eran los primeros que se atrevían a corromper su perfecto y complaciente mundo.

Mientras se levantaba sin la ayuda de nadie y veía a Butch regresar al auto, dejándola ahí, sola y dolida, se juró que ellos serían los únicos que la humillarían así. Los primeros, y los únicos.

Regresó a su mansión, corrió a todos los empleados y llevó a Blossom hacia el viejo y abandonado sótano de la mansión. La discusión fue acalorada, Blossom lo negó todo al inicio, pero cuando vio que Princesa había llevado consigo el cuchillo ella confesó.

Juró no planearlo ni pretender hacerle daño, juró amarlo intensamente, juró no importarle que él estuviera obligado a casarse con ella solo porque sus padres lo demandaban para resguardar sus apellidos y herencias, ella se conformaba con lo poco que él le ofrecía. Su confesión fue larga y todo lo contrario a las palabras de Butch. Blossom no se refirió a él como un objeto de deseo, Princesa notó que su sirvienta se enamoró.

Eso apaciguó un poco su ira por un breve momento pues bien sabía que sobre sentimientos Butch no habló, él solo se interesaba en lo que obtenía en la cama, Blossom no era más que una tonta ilusa que se entregó por amor.

 _Estúpida._

Blossom intentó suavizar la situación al suplicar que la dejara ir pues sospechaba de un posible embarazo, incluso juró marcharse y no volver a ver a Butch, pero Princesa enloqueció. Aunque Blossom resistió por un largo rato, al final Princesa la derrumbó cuando encontró el viejo picahielo y sin dudar lo empuñó para dirigirlo hacia el vientre de Blossom. Aprovechó esos segundos de impacto y luego arremetió sobre el rostro de su sirvienta.

Ya la odiaba desde antes, era imposible ignorar la forma en la que su padre observaba a esa mujer, y por mucho que ella se quejara y reclamara, él no la echaba. Ahora era su oportunidad para cobrar todo lo que Blossom le robó. Desquitó con ella todo lo que le causaba, y aún muerta, con esa pulpa de carne en el suelo, sentía que necesitaba más.

Butch también iba a pagar, tarde o temprano.

Cuando salió del sótano y llegó al patio de la mansión, vio que la noche estaba por caer, su padre corrió hacia ella, pero se detuvo algunos metros de distancia. La cara de horror en su padre y las náuseas que causó a los sirvientes que se amontonaron para mirarla le hicieron saber en ese momento que Butch tendría que esperar.

Princesa pasó justo a lado de su padre, lo escuchó vomitar, pero a ella no le importó. Ignoró a los empleados que se alejaron despavoridos y subió a su habitación. Se metió a la ducha, dejó su ropa tiesa por la sangre en el suelo y se duchó. Princesa se tomó su tiempo, retiró con paciencia los pedazos de carne de su pelirrojo cabello, enjuagó intensamente sus manos pues la sangre que había entrado a sus uñas se había secado, y solo después de la rejuvenecedora ducha ella notó las heridas que tenía en las manos. Supuso que a causa de manejar el cuchillo como una enloquecida drogada.

La idea le hiso sonreír.

Se vistió, preparó una pequeña maleta con lo más importante, solo sus tesoros más queridos, luego se dedicó a alaciar su pelirrojo cabello, y esperó. Estaba secando sus uñas luego de haberlas pintado de un profundo carmesí brilloso cuando su padre entró. Fueron pocas palabras las que le dijo, muy breve fue su interacción, Princesa solo lo miró con desdén, tomó su bolso, su padre se encargó de la maleta que reposaba en la cama, y con total paz salió de la mansión.

Los siguientes años Princesa viajó por el mundo, disfrutando de todo lo que en su vida le resultase placentero. Blossom misteriosamente desapareció, desafortunadamente nadie la vio, en su último empleo todos juraron a las autoridades que ella simplemente renunció y se marchó, nadie jamás volvió a verla.

Y de Butch Princesa no se olvidó.

Mientras veía el cielo por la ventana del avión, de regreso a su hogar por unas rápidas vacaciones, recordó con exactitud sus palabras. Estuvo de acuerdo en todo lo que él le escupió, Blossom era muy atractiva, mucho más que ella, su belleza era natural. A Butch le gustaban las voluptuosas pelirrojas, por eso Princesa se tiño el pelo y se operó, intentó inútilmente complacer a su amor, pero al final él no lo apreció.

Eso también Butch se lo debía, Princesa se lo cobraría, pronto, justo como Blossom lo pagó.

—:—

Queridos míos, me había prometido cumplir con el reto de este mes un poco más temprano, no quiero que la eterna mala costumbre de dejar todo a lo ultimo me tuviera a la carrera esta vez, pero pues… no se pudo.

La verdad tenía otra cosa planeado para este mes, pero llevo varios días sin poder concluirlo a pesar de tener el final ya establecido, no me sentía conforme así que lo he dejado de lado y decidí traer esto que estaba por ahí inconcluso, me resultó más fácil terminarlo. No esperaba mucho de esto, lo escribí en un rato de ocio desde mi celular, pero a pesar de saber que no es la gran cosa, al menos me ha dejado conforme porque me permitió cumplir con el reto. Y bueno, espero que el otro mes me sea más productivo.

Me despido de ustedes, yyyy hasta el siguiente mes!

 _Nota: Blossom no estaba preñada, el hijo de mil putas de Butch se hiso la vasectomía cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad porque siempre estuvo seguro de no querer hijos, pretendía derrochar su fortuna hasta morir ahogado en alcohol y putas. Jajaja._

 _Nota 2: Blossom se tiró al papá de Princesa cuando llegó a la mansión y por eso no la botaba, pero lo cambió por Butch porque cogía mejor. Jajaja._

 _Nota 3: Lo que le sucedió a Butch queda abierto y libre a su imaginación._

 _Nota 4: No sean kuleis y lean y dejen reviews a los demás participantes del reto. Losjamobai 3_


	4. Chapter 4

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o republicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS.

 _Historia escrita bajos los efectos de Rammstein - Feuer und wasser_

~El año de la abundancia~

Incesto

—:—

One Shot

 **[PACTOS DE SANGRE]**

—:—

El perfume del incesto no lo tiene otro amor.

 _María Félix_

—:—

Su mano aferrada a la mía aún mantiene cautivo el calor del amor consumado en nuestra habitación. Mientras escuchamos a nuestro padre hablar, la siento temblar bajo mi piel.

 _Yo siento tu miedo, lo siento tan mío que igual tiemblo._

Nuestro hermano nos observa, siento su mirada fija sobre nosotras, aun teniéndolo a nuestras espaldas, aún habiendo ya pasado algunos años de no mirarlo a la cara, aún de nuestro último adiós y lo que eso causó, su presencia sigue pesando en mí. Y sé que en ella pasa igual.

El niqab cubre casi en su totalidad mi cara, pero mis ojos me delatan, puedo sentir que a través de ellos me miran el alma. Bajo el rostro, no puedo sostenerle ni un segundo más la mirada a mi padre, siento que, si dejo ver mis ojos por un momento más, todos en esta habitación podrán saber la verdad.

—Blossom, —mi padre eleva la voz, eso me sobresalta— el Alcalde ha pedido tu mano, se la concederé.

Siento el vértigo que esa noticia causa a través del duro apretón que me da mi hermana. La habitación se difumina, siento todas las miradas sobre mí. No puedo abrir la boca porque el nudo en mi garganta me ahoga.

—Padre, —mi hermano habla y espero que en sus palabras me de las esperanzas que jamás podría tener por mi propia voz— el Alcalde tiene ya 6 esposas y muchos hijos. Su muerte está tan próxima que no podría asegurar que viva por más de medio año. Ni siquiera puede caminar sin ayuda. La vergüenza caería sobre nuestra familia si no logra consumar el matrimonio. ¿Y si Blossom no logra darle un hijo antes de que el hombre muera? Sin hijos no tendría derecho a ninguna herencia y ella quedaría en la calle ¿Arriesgarías a mis hijos a esa humillación? —Su profunda voz acaricia mi alma, lo siento avanzar justo detrás. En mi mente elevo una plegaria. Sé que Alá jamás me escucharía, mi desesperación es demasiada, pero ruego por una piedad que no merezco. _Por favor, amado Alá, sé que no soy digna de ti, pero te suplico, te imploro, compadécete de mí._ —Blossom es una mujer muy virtuosa, merece un marido que no corra el riesgo de morir en la noche de bodas.

—El Alcalde y yo hemos hablado durante largo tiempo sobre esta unión. ¡Sería un honor vincularnos con esa familia! Me ha prometido, en el nombre de Alá, que ella no pasará penurias. Si él fallece…

—Si el fallece, Mitch heredará toda la fortuna de su padre, sus negocios y sus propiedades. Sacará a la calle a todas las viudas y sus hijos, siendo un infiel, es capaz de dejar en la ruina a su propia madre.

—No será así, hijo mío, te lo aseguro.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo veas? Lo que crees que será no sucederá. Alcalde podrá jurar todo lo que quiera, pero una vez muerto, Mitch tomará el control de su nombre y acabará con esa fortuna que tanto crees que podrás tener. Blossom no heredará nada, quedará en la calle y manchada. Nadie querrá tomarla por esposa de nuevo si Mitch la repudia en nombre de su padre…

Escucho a mi hermano debatir con mi padre, en este instante no sé quien saldrá victorioso, pero dudo que incluso Brick pueda hacerle cambiar de parecer. Mi padre es demasiado testarudo, y si ya ha dado su palabra al Alcalde, nada se puede hacer. En mi familia las promesas se cumplen porque se vuelven ley.

—Quería hablarlo en privado contigo primero, pero… Butch tiene un hermano, un verdadero hijo de Alá, religioso y próspero, estoy seguro de que Boomer quedará encantado con Blossom pues me ha pedido ayuda para encontrar una buena esposa, una mujer que viva dentro de los preceptos de nuestra fe, Blossom es la mujer ideal para él.

—En América hay mucho haram, hijo. Suficiente es con dejar que Berserk se vaya a esa tierra de perdición como para arruinar el alma de Blossom también. Aquí, con el Alcalde, Blossom estará bien.

—Su familia ha sido bendecida, la dote no será problema alguno…

Lamentando mi horrible destino no percato enseguida que la presencia a mi lado solloza quedamente mientras las discusiones con los otros hombres de mi familia se intensifican. No sé si puedo retirarme, pero me mantengo quieta, sin embargo, al ver una lágrima caer en la falda de mi hermana, dirijo mi atención a ella. Berserk no me devuelve la mirada, mantiene los ojos cerrados intentando retener las lágrimas que se desbordan por estos, no necesito preguntarle que ha entristecido su alma.

Sin agregar la fatalidad que ha poseído mi propio destino, el futuro junto a Berserk ahora se ve completamente arruinado.

Brick regresó por ella, trajo una petición de matrimonio, mi padre la aceptó. Ella ha sido prometida a un joven del que nunca hemos escuchado, con una familia que no conocemos. Muy lejos de casa, muy lejos de mí. Aunque agradezco la intervención de mi hermano Brick sobre mi fatal futura unión, no puedo creer aún que prometiera a mi gemela con otro hombre muy lejos de aquí. Su repentina llegada a casa luego de 4 años de completo silencio nos dejó perplejas. La inquietud de su visita mantuvo nuestras almas encendidas, Berserk y yo nos preguntamos si estaba de vuelta aquí para redimir sus pecados, para asegurarse de limpiar los nuestros, y devolver a nuestra familia el honor y la redención. Con sus actos, casándonos y alejándonos es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—Retírense, niñas, Berserk debe prepararse.

Al salir de la sala ambas corremos hacia nuestra habitación, una vez cerrada con seguro nuestra puerta ambas nos abrazamos y le permitimos la libertad a nuestro llanto.

—No lo haré, no lo haré. —mi gemela gimotea en mi hombro y niega insistentemente con movimientos bruscos. Me sostiene fuertemente, yo hago lo mismo, no puedo concebir en este instante que en pocos días me alejarán de ella y no la volveré a ver.

Separadas.

Cruelmente arrancadas una de la otra.

Jamás me había mantenido alejada de ella, nunca en nuestros 15 años de existencia. Estuvimos siempre juntas aún en la concepción, en el vientre de nuestra madre y aún más en nuestra infancia. Al crecer, nuestra unión se profundizó. Incluso con Brick como el responsable de torcer nuestro lazo de amor, continuamos juntas…

Detengo mis pensamientos porque el calor de su recuerdo enciende y aviva el infierno de mis pecados. Nuestro destino está marcado, hemos sido señaladas por el dedo de Alá y ha enviado su perdón de esta forma. Solo separándonos nos concederá su bendición. Sé que es lo correcto, sé que debe ser así, sé que esto no es más que la consecuencia de nuestras aberrantes fallas, pero eso no significa que no me duela, que en el fondo no repudie a mi Dios por el cruel castigo al que nos condena.

Berserk me suelta y se aleja de mí, limpia tajantemente sus lagrimas y me da la espalda. Arranca de su cabeza el niqab y su cabello suelto rojo como el fuego se desborda iluminando su rostro.

La diferencia física entre ella y yo es nula, somos gemelas idénticas, incluso nuestras expresiones son iguales, pero hace falta mirarnos a los ojos para distinguirnos. Ella tiene fuego en su mirada, yo poseo frialdad y hielo, mamá solía decirlo muy a menudo, era la única que podía diferenciarnos cuando éramos pequeñas.

—No lo haré, que se joda ese infeliz, que se joda papá, y toda la maldita familia… Que se joda Brick. —He ahí la diferencia entre ella yo. Es tan opuesta a mi que solo tiene que separar los labios para reconocerla. —Vendrás conmigo, y nos largaremos de aquí. Huiremos, nos iremos muy lejos y jamás volverán a vernos. Nunca. Seremos libres.

Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente. ¿cuántas veces nos juramos eso? ¿Cuántas veces soñamos con la proyección de esas mismas palabras? Desde hace 4 años ese ideal se volvió nuestro mantra.

—¿Cómo? No tenemos dinero, ni documentos… Nos atraparán rápidamente, moriremos lapidadas, como mamá.

Berserk viene a mí, me toma de los brazos y me obliga a retenerle la mirada. Ella me intimida. Sus ojos pueden causarme cualquier tipo de emoción, desde la más pura simpatía hasta la más perversa excitación, pero cuando se propone zarandearme el instinto hace que me encoja en mi propia piel.

—¿Prefieres casarte con ese viejo asqueroso, Blosy? ¿Prefieres tenerlo entre tus piernas, desnudo y repugnante, intentando preñarte con su sucia verga mientras te toca con sus arrugadas y temblorosas manos? ¡Dime si eso es lo que quieres!

—¡NO! —no necesita decírmelo, no es necesario que forme la imagen del Alcalde sobre mí. La sola idea me provoca arcadas. Han pasado escasos minutos desde que se me informó y no quise imaginarlo porque sabía que no podría soportar el asco. Pero Berserk sabe exactamente como soy, me conoce mejor que a si misma, sus palabras no hacen más que incentivar en mí el valor que no siempre tengo. — No quiero eso, no quiero…

—Entonces lo harás, por mí, por las dos. —De nuevo me abraza, hundo mi rostro en su cuello y me dejo consolar. Dejo salir mi dolor, la frustración, el terror, todo al mismo tiempo. La siento acariciar mi cabeza y retirar de mi el hiyab, seca las lagrimas que humedecen mis mejillas e intenta arrullarme. — No lo permitiré, no dejaré que te ponga un dedo encima. Nadie te tocará nunca, ¿entiendes? Nunca. —ella mueve su cuerpo y me hace levantar la cabeza para encontrarnos directamente con la mirada— Nadie te tocará porque tu eres y siempre serás solo mía… nos pertenecemos una a la otra ¿recuerdas?

Y con eso ella reconforta brevemente el pesar en mí.

Cierra sus labios sobre mí. Su boca y la mía se encuentran con suavidad, saboreo su labio inferior mientras ella hace lo mismo con mi labio superior. Me aferro a su cuerpo, a sus besos. Nuestras lenguas se encuentran lentamente, acariciándose una a la otra mientras nuestros cuerpos se acoplan.

Me pierdo en ella, en su sabor y su tacto. No puedo con todo esto que tenemos, se me desborda todo lo que siento por ella, por nosotras.

Lo que hacemos es pecado, un enorme haram, pero sabiendo ya que con nuestros actos nos estamos condenando a las llamas del infierno, no podemos detenernos. Ambas lo intentamos en su momento, intentamos detener los besos, las caricias, las miradas, incluso un solo roce nos quemaba por el amor, pero ambas volvíamos, sedientas una de la otra.

Simplemente nos venció la pasión. La semilla que Brick sembró dio sus frutos, floreció y como la hierba mala, nos cubrió.

Comenzando a recorrernos por encima de nuestras prendas, la puerta es tocada con fuerza. Las dos nos alejamos, rápidamente nos colocamos en niqab y yo abro la puerta.

Brick está frente a mí, serio y muy alto. Entra empujándome y luego cierra la puerta.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Estábamos odiándote. Aún lo hacemos, en silencio. —Berserk toma la palabra y responde con el mismo tono majadero de siempre, pero esta vez se puede percibir mucha ponzoña en su voz.

—No lo creo. —Brick le quita el niqab sin tacto, estoy segura de que en el proceso le arrancó unos cuantos cabellos a Berserk, pero me mantengo callada— No me pareció ver eso a través de la ventana.

Mi corazón se detiene, al menos lo hace por un segundo, pero es suficiente como para arrancarme la cordura y dejar en su lugar todo el miedo acumulado a través de estos años.

—La ventana está cerrada. No viste nada —Berserk lo calcina con la mirada, con la voz, con todo su ser expone que está dispuesta a rebanarle la garganta. Yo solo miro de reojo hacia la ventana, compruebo las palabras de mi hermana, pero eso no detiene el ritmo acelerado que perturba mi corazón.

—No necesita estar abierta para saber lo que estaban haciendo.

Este es el día, ha llegado al fin. Está sucediendo y aún más aterrador de lo que siempre pensé. Nos han descubierto, y el causante de todo es quien alzará la voz y revelará los pecados que se han resguardado en esta habitación.

—Brick… —suplico con todo mi ser. Mi hermano mayor siempre supo entender todo con solo mencionar su nombre, al menos, durante largos y perversos meses, me enseñó a hacerlo. Él me mira, aleja su ferocidad de Berserk pero ahora en su mira me encuentro yo.

—Tú también empaca tus cosas. —mi pequeño mundo se viene abajo— No necesitarán llevar mucho, sus respectivos maridos las proveerán de todo lo que necesiten.

—¡TE ODIO! —Berserk arremete contra él, es una gran falta golpear a un hombre, especialmente si es responsable de ti, y de tu familia, pero a Berserk eso nunca le importó. Se abalanza sobre Brick con los puños, yo solo puedo sollozar mientras gimoteo suplicas para que dejen de pelear.

Ahí están las personas que más amo en mi vida, maldiciéndose y atacándose, sacando el odio y todo lo malo que cosechamos por habernos amado de formas que no debimos.

Es hasta que Brick levanta a Berserk y la arroja a la cama, sin tacto, que alzo la voz al ver que el se monta sobre ella.

—¡deténganse, por favor! —rápidamente pongo seguro a la puerta y corro hacia ellos. Brick sujeta fuertemente las manos de Berserk sobre su cabeza, para impedirle que continúe golpeándolo— Basta, se los suplico ¡basta! —Berserk le escupe a Brick y luego todo sucede muy rápido.

Brick la suelta y la abofetea, de nuevo la riña comienza, me alejo de ambos y les doy la espalda porque no quiero estar aquí, no quiero. Me niego a presenciar de nuevo como se odian. Los escucho insultarse mutuamente, escucho las telas rasgarse, las amenazas, escucho como ambos comienzan a jadear.

Tapo mis oídos y cierro con fuerza los ojos, me encojo en el extremo de la habitación, no quiero ver, me duele escucharlos, no quiero presenciar que ambos se están disfrutando.

Esto era así, así inició todo, con ellos cometiendo pecados y yo escuchándolos mientras fingía que dormía en la cama de alado.

—Blossom… —Berserk me llama entre sus gemidos— Blossy, está bien, ven…

 _¿Cómo lo permití? ¿Por qué dejé que pasara?_

El carácter de mis hermanos siempre fue explosivo, siempre uno en contra del otro. A Berserk nunca le pareció ser inferior a nuestro hermano, ella siempre se las arreglaba para ponerse cara a cara con él, incluso si iba en contra de nuestro padre y nuestra familia. Eso Brick siempre lo odió, y le encantó. Ambos sentimientos entre ellos colisionaban y nunca me expliqué por qué el retumbar se manifestó de esta forma, ellos amándose con prohibida insistencia, y ambos arrastrándome al abismo.

—Bloss… —Me incorporo en cuanto escucho a Brick llamándome.

Siempre corría a él cuando pronunciaba mi nombre, desde pequeña lo adoré, él es como un imán, yo como el metal, siempre atraída por él y su voz, y sus juegos. Me acerco lentamente a ellos, puedo verlo empujar profundamente en Berserk mientras ella se retuerce entre las colchas de mi cama. Ahí voy de nuevo a ellos, muerta de miedo, de curiosidad, de deseo. Brick apresura mi llegada cuando me ve quitándome el niqab, me toma de la mano, me jala hacia él y me besa. No puedo evitarlo, mis sentimientos por él no disminuyeron con el paso del tiempo, su ausencia no hiso más que intensificarlos pues en mi memoria resuenan siempre sus palabras, las ultimas que dijo a mi oído el día que se casó, tomó a su esposa bajo este mismo techo, y luego, con ella de su mano, se marchó.

 _No olvides, pequeña, que la sangre siempre amará a su propia sangre._

Con la agilidad propia de su experiencia alza las telas de mi falta, me empuja sobre mi hermana para quedar frente a ella y los juegos que nos enseñó de pequeñas, comienzan. Berserk me besa, a él lo siento entrando en mí, el placer de lo que es pecado siempre me supo a bendición.

Sé que las llamas de infierno se alzan, saboreando nuestras almas por el gran haram que cometemos.

Al acabar él se levanta y nos mira con la misma arrogancia de siempre.

—Preparen sus cosas.

—Moriremos, lo sabes. —Berserk lo enfrenta mientras yo cubro mi cuerpo, llena de vergüenza— No habrá sangre virgen que podamos derramar en la noche de bodas para los hombres a los que nos condenas. ¿Es nuestra muerte tu salida? ¿así limpiarás tus pecados, condenándonos a nosotras?

—Yo me encargaré de eso.

—¿Cómo?

—No quiero al Alcalde —susurro, ambos voltean a mirarme.

Berserk toma mi rostro y me besa fugazmente—Te ayudaré, lo mataré antes de que te ponga un dedo encima, lo prometo.

—Pero ya te habrás ido.

—Escaparé —me susurra— y vendré por ti. ¿oíste? —observa a Brick— me escaparé.

—Les dije hace mucho que volvería por las dos… ¿recuerdan? Les dije que, si mantenían esto en secreto, yo regresaría. Una vez entregada las dotes, papá las olvidará y se ocupará de buscarles esposos a las más pequeñas. En América todo es distinto, ahí nadie se mete en los asuntos de los demás.

—Brick —lo llamo.

—Pequeña, entiende, ustedes solo serán para mí.

Brick no pronuncia una palabra más, simplemente se marcha y nos deja ahí, desconociendo nuestros destinos. Berserk y yo nos vemos y en nuestro silencio hacemos todas las preguntas, ninguna tiene las respuestas que necesitamos, pero confiamos en él.

—:—

 **Antes de que se les alborote las sheshes por la indignación, les aclaro que esto no es un romance natural. Aquí hay pedofilia, violación e incesto y no estoy de acuerdo con ninguna desviación de este tipo en el que se abusa física, sexual y psicológicamente de la víctima. La trama está narrada a los ojos de una víctima que fue manipulada constantemente desde que ella y su hermana eran solo unas niñas, es obvio que ella distorsionó su realidad y ve su relación incestuosa con sus hermanos disfrazada de romance. La violación, el incesto y el estupro están prohibidos en el medio oriente, pero los matrimonios infantiles son cosa del día a día. Las mujeres no son más valiosas que un animal, los hombres tienen total control y derecho sobre ellas, las mujeres tienen un gran lavado de cerebro desde hace ya muchos años. Esto que leyeron sucede todos los días, cuando las mujeres lo hablan, por lo regular son acusadas de cualquier cosa y asesinadas incluso por su propia familia. No quiero hate porque lo estoy aclarando ya.**

 _¿Qué tal, criaturitas del averno? En el menú de hoy hay rico trio bisexual incestuoso :D ¡Arreh, unicornio de los infiernos! Esta idea me surgió hace rato, tiene cerca de 2 años rondándome en la cabeza, pero francamente no me animaba a escribir nada porque, je, yo sabía que terminaría con resultados sexuales 7w7 y mi conocimiento en ese entonces sobre sexo lésbico era muy poco, y aunque no coloqué nada realmente explicito aquí, me prometo continuar esta historia, pero muy aparte del reto. Digamos que este será el prólogo~ ¿notaron que esto se desarrolla en el mundo islámico? Ggg prometo que de continuar esto, lo pondré más dramático, crudo e intenso :3 En fin, les deseo buen inicio de mes, ¡nos vemos en la siguiente entrega! Muak!_

 _Pd: que sepan que ya tenía una lista con temas repartidos en cada mes, pero como que valió pepino porque el tema que le correspondía al mes pasado no me salió, dije que lo dejaría para este mes, pero, igual valió pepino jaja. No olviden dejar amor en los reviews en este y los otros fics participantes~_

 _Pd2: Disculpen si encuentran faltas, la verdad no me dejaron revisar ni editar a gusto y quería subirlo ya, prometo editarlo después =)_


	5. Chapter 5

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o republicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS.

 _Come gentle night_ de Abel Korzeniowskime acompañó mientras escribía.

~El año de la abundancia~

Mitología: Hades y Perséfone

—:—

One Shot

 **[COMO LA PRIMAVERA]**

—:—

 _Dime que no tenías hambre ese día. Dime que no es por lo que tienes que quedarte.  
Siete semillas no parecen suficiente razón para dejar el profundo amor de una madre.  
Quiero creer que tenías opción, que yo estaba escuchando más que mi propia voz;  
Que tu abriste las palmas de tus manos para ofrecer tu corazón, no para cumplir con mis exigencias._

 _Convénceme de que tú quieres estar aquí, que no es mi trato lo te mantiene tan cerca.  
Tú me elegiste a mí. Tú me amas. Esto es real. Ningunas tontas siete semillas que sellaron el acuerdo.  
Echa de menos a tu madre cuando la puerta debe cerrarse, ama y siente cuando te tengas que ir, pero vuelve con nuestros corazones en las manos que anhelan quedarse aquí, y yo creeré que lo harás.  
No hay necesidad de decir, yo sé por qué te vas, no voy a bloquear tu camino, ni haré un gran espectáculo; Solo dime que no tenías hambre ese día, sólo dime que soy la razón por la que te quedas._ _  
_  
 _Lee Ann Schaffer_

—:—

… _Esta guerra la ganaremos, todos tenemos la responsabilidad de luchar, de ser parte del cambio. No bajaremos la guardia, ¡Yo no me rendiré y sé que ustedes estarán conmigo! ¡PELEARÉ CONTRA ESTE LETAL VENENO QUE AHOGA A NUESTRO PUEBLO! ¡PORQUE MERECEMOS LA PAZ, EL FUTURO! ¡ES NUESTRO DERECHO, ES POR LA VIDA Y EL BIENESTAR DE NUESTROS HIJOS Y DE NOSOTROS MISMOS!..._

Sin percatarse de la presencia a su lado, Brick ladeó los labios un segundo antes de elevar su vaso para brindar con evidente sarcasmo hacia la pantalla, luego dio un largo trago de coñac mientras escuchaba el vitoreo que resonaba en las bocinas de su gran televisor.

—¿Ella de nuevo? Esto comienza a preocuparme… — una familiar voz se mofó para luego incorporarse y rodearlo— Es linda, tiene su… ¿encanto? Claro, si tu tipo luce como una virgen muñeca de aparador— Tras ladear el rostro mientras observa la enorme pantalla frente a ellos, tomó el control remoto y la apagó.

Brick arrugó el entrecejo. Justo acababan de enfocar la cámara en _ella_ , sonreía mientras aplaudía por el discurso de su madre, la temeraria e implacable fiscal de Townsville. Aunque Sarah Bello amenazaba con ser un dolor de cabeza eso era lo de menos, su preciosa hija Bubbles lucía un recatado pero atractivo vestido entallado de color azul cobalto, su nívea piel resaltaba sobre la llamativa tela, pero eran sus curvas las que acentuaban con ímpetu la elegante prenda. Ella era una imagen digna de apreciar, y eso hacía, pero ahora solo tenía la pantalla negra y un horrible odio a quien se había apoderado del control. —¿Quién te dijo que podías entrar a mis aposentos? —gruñó— ¿Acaso tu estúpido tío no te enseñó modales?

—He venido porque me preocupo por ti, querido ¿no es eso suficiente motivo para meterme hasta en tu baño?

—Depende, tus opciones no son tan amplias como crees, podrías acabar en mi jacuzzi, —dijo mientras la barría con la mirada— o en un recipiente lleno de ácido, en algún país cuyo nombre siquiera podrías pronunciar.

Princesa se encogió brevemente mientras bajaba la mirada, el mensaje se había hecho captar— Lamento molestarte, —se aclaró la garganta con un sutil carraspeo para recuperar la actitud— pero mi tío me ha pedido que te advierta: Las… incidencias deben bajar, por lo menos un tercio al año.

Brick levantó la cabeza, estaba a punto de servirse más coñac, pero tras esas palabras él lo dejó todo y se incorporó del sofá. Sonrió ampliamente, tomó a Princesa de los hombros y besó su mejilla. La joven y ligeramente atractiva chica no era de su agrado, pero trataba de no dejarse llevar por los impulsos que su larga carrera le había obligado a desarrollar: Las ganas de estrangular con sus propias manos a sus enemigos eran un mal consejero, a la mala lo había aprendido.

—Escucha muy bien, dulzura —susurró con falso cariño en su voz mientras acunaba el rostro de Princesa entre sus manos y la obligaba a mirarle directamente a los ojos— Dile a tu estúpido y cobarde tío que el acuerdo entre él y mi padre, que en el infierno descanse, no se va a modificar. Él seguirá recibiendo las sobras que generosamente le doy, y seguirá siendo el mismo inútil de siempre. Que recuerde muy bien a quien debe todas sus reelecciones. —besó nuevamente su mejilla y la soltó— Que tengas un precioso día —luego le dio la espalda, Princesa asintió en silencio y se marchó.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Brick tomó el control y la pantalla se encendió, pero el discurso de la fiscal había terminado y Bubbles ya no era el foco de las cámaras, ya no había caso de seguir escuchando el parloteo de los conductores, así que apagó el televisor y se recostó nuevamente en el sofá con más coñac en su vaso.

Con las luces bajas, y la paz que el silencio le brindaba, le fue muy fácil cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por los deseos que en el centro de su alma se resguardaban. De la profundidad de su garganta salió una melodía que acompañaba siempre su imagen. La que sonaba con elegancia esa noche en la que cupido flechó su corazón. En aquel entonces ella solo era una niña de 13 años que danzaba con alegría entre los brazos de su madre, pero fue por su carisma que se volvió el centro de la fiesta.

Había una diferencia de más de 20 años entre los dos, pero esa chiquilla y su sonrisa cautivaron su corazón, y con ello, toda razón. Con el paso de los años la observó oculto entre las sombras, resguardado por la lejanía que miles de kilómetros la protegían de sus garras, pero siempre, de una u otra forma, ella llegaba a él en fragmentadas imágenes de los diarios y las noticias, todo gracias a la ascendente carrera política de su siempre mediática madre. Ahora ya ni siquiera se atrevía a negarle el paso para que se infiltrara en sus sueños porque Bubbles Bello lo había cautivado. Había algo en ella que despertaba la primavera en él pues todo se llenaba de colores, de vida, con solo recordar su sonrisa.

Al despertar, ella seguía en sus pensamientos y lamentó en silencio no tenerla a su lado.

Pensó, durante todos esos 8 largos años, que en algún punto todo lo que ella le causaba se desvanecería, que alguna otra bella dama la arrancaría de su corazón, pero todas las mujeres que aparecieron en su camino no hicieron más que opacarse una y otra vez porque el recuerdo de la bella Bubbles resplandecía.

Y Brick estaba cansado, ser el capo entre capos de la mafia europea y todo el poder y la ventaja que eso brindaba no eran suficientes ya. Con 42 años se sentía solo y viejo, anhelaba una compañera a quien pudiera amar, sabía que con Bubbles a su lado él rejuvenecería porque ella traía vida, ella renacía su interior con solo existir.

¿Pero cómo llegar a ella?

Su madre ahora era fiscal y pretendía acabar con él y toda la basura que había llevado a esa ciudad, Brick no le temía, pero llegar a Bubbles ahora era mucho más difícil.

—¿En qué tontería estoy pensando? —se reprendió porque, _¡¿DESDE CUANDO ÉL PEDÍA PERMISO?!_

Brick se burló de si mismo, cubrió su rostro con el dorso de su mano porque había, por fin, decidido actuar, y mientras sonreía a sus anchas, se levantó y ordenó que prepararan un auto porque saldría. Luego de su ducha él iría y la tomaría. La robaría porque quería y podía, porque él era egoísta, y había puesto sus ojos, y su corazón en ella, y nadie se la podría quitar.

—:—

—Te juro que me voy a tirar de la ventana si la gente sigue llegando —susurró la morena a su lado mientras servía una gran cuchara de puré en el plato que tenía en la mano.

—Iré a revisar que tan larga es la fila y si rodea toda la cuadra… no sé, creo que tendremos que decir que la comida se ha acabo.

—¿Tu crees? ¡Bubbles! Te dije que intentar alimentar a los indigentes, sin ayuda, era mala idea. Me duelen los brazos, estoy llena de puré y no me gusta como nos están mirando —susurró.

Bubbles sonrió, Robin solía ser muy servicial y amable, pero esta vez no podía replicarle nada porque ella también pensaba lo mismo. Aunque amaba ayudar a los más necesitados y siempre buscaba la forma de hacer colectas para abrir albergues y comedores comunitarios, esta vez se había equivocado, había sido un error hacer eso sin ayuda, ella y sus amigas no eran suficientes para hacer una buena acción.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, prometo que será la ultima vez. Solo ayúdenme hasta que se acabe la comida.

—Está bien, pero no tardes porque esto de andar sin tu escolta me pone de nervios.

—Tranquila, Robin, nada pasará. No tardaré.

Bubbles salió del pequeño local y recorrió las calles intentando evadir a los comensales que se formaban en una interminable fila. Como temía, la cantidad de gente que había llegado era demasiada, dudaba que pudiese alimentar siquiera a una cuarta parte de todos ellos, debía hacer algo inmediatamente porque la gente seguía llegando.

Pocos metros antes de dar la vuelta a la cuadra, un grupo de hombres uniformados en prendas negras y discretas se plantaron en su camino y ella, confundida por creer que solo les estaba estorbando, intentó evadirlos, pero uno de ellos le impidió el paso.

—Perdón —se disculpó y al levantar la mirada, un pelirrojo hombre maduro le sonrió —lo siento —susurró apenada

—No hay nada que pueda disculpar, bella dama, sin embargo… espero que sea usted quien me brinde la misericordia de su perdón.

—Eh… no entiendo. ¿Lo conozco? —preguntó.

—No, para mi desdicha, usted no me conoce, creo que es esta es la primera vez que escucha mi voz y mira mi rostro.

—Yo lo siento, —respondió nerviosa— pe-pero debo irme y…

—Bubbles, —la interrumpió y dio un paso más cerca de ella— es para mí una pena abordarla de esta forma y decirle así que usted me ha cautivado con sus encantos, y no puedo dejarla ir… Le pido, acepte venir conmigo y a cambio prometo protegerla de todo mal, incluso en mis manos, usted no sufrirá, pero, si se niega, por la fuerza la tomaré para mi… Y aunque no importa su respuesta, de todas formas, quiero que sepa que estoy actuando bajo su hechizo, yo no quiero faltarle por el uso de la violencia, evíteme la pena de ultrajar su paz, concédame su voluntad.

—¿Qué?...

A Bubbles se le fue el aire, las palabras que el caballero acababa de pronunciar resonaban con poca claridad en su mente, de pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas, el piso se movía de forma violenta bajo sus pies y su estómago se encogió por la sorpresa. Dio una bocanada grande en busca de aire y luego, en un parpadeo, el hombre la sujetaba con prudencia de una mano y luego de la cintura. Había evitado así que ella se cayera.

—Acepte venir conmigo —susurró a su oído— prometo que no le haré ningún daño.

—No… no, por favor, déjeme ir.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué? —gimoteó con lágrimas desbordándose por sus azulados ojos.

—Porque la amo.

El mundo para Bubbles se desvaneció y todo se llenó de oscuridad mientras el la sujetaba entre sus brazos. Los escasos segundos que le tomó perder la conciencia, alcanzó a escuchar "abran la puerta", luego su mente huyó al resguardo de lo más profundo de si misma.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en el cálido y reconfortante resguardo de la cama más cómoda que existía en la vida, Brick se encontraba en una esquina, expectante, pero ella de inmediato recordó y como si intuyera el peligro, Bubbles saltó de la cama y corrió. Le tomó varios intentos escapar, pero al ver que ella se negaba a escucharlo, Brick simplemente la dejó correr.

Bubbles recorrió los corredores de la enorme mansión con la adrenalina desbordándose por sus piernas, su corazón bombeó desesperado en la búsqueda de una puerta que le permitiera salir, pero para su sorpresa, ninguna puerta se encontraba encerrada. Con desesperación logró llegar al hermoso patio delantero y sin poder creer que su suerte fuese tan buena, confió en que el auto aparcado a un costado se encontraría abierto y con la llave en la guantera. Pero no fue así.

Durante los siguientes días Bubbles se negó a comer, se negó a salir del baño y se negó a hablar con Brick. Rechazaba los regalos que se acumulaban en la habitación, rechazó los dulces postres que seducían con persistencia su olfato, pero esos días de rebeldía se vieron opacados cuando una tarde ella ya no emitió ruido alguno y Brick tumbó de una patada la puerta del baño.

—¡Bubbles!... ¡BUBBLES!

Al Tenerla en sus brazos, tan frágil, pálida y delgada, Brick temió por primera vez en su vida. El temor no había hecho más que llevarle el invierno a su alma. Ordenó que el mejor médico acudiera de inmediato y luego de tensas horas en las que suplicó por primera vez a cualquier ser omnipotente que pudiese escucharlo, el médico salió de la habitación y exigió que a partir de ahora debía cuidar de su estado. Brick personalmente se encargaba de hacerle comer, en la desesperación por hacerla hablar acudía a la habitación con libros y poemas para recitarle, incluso en el silencio con su rencor le ponía toda clase de películas para distraerla y permitirle no pensar en su secuestro. Solo hasta que en una comedia algo realmente gracioso ocurrió, Bubbles sonrió.

—:—

—Me gustan tanto las flores —susurró con emoción y luego inhaló el dulce aroma que desprendía el largo jardín. —Son… ¡mágicas! —Todo tipo de flores coloridas y aromáticas se esparcían con libertad hasta donde su vista alcanzaba, entre los pasillos que se abrían, para permitirle el paso a quien quisiera apreciar de cerca las diversas plantas, había una docena de devotos jardineros que trabajaban arduamente para hacer el espacio lucir.

—Hace un par de años fui a Tonwsville, fue un viaje de rutina para los negocios, pero al llegar te vi en una florería. Tu sonreías, tenías algo en la mirada que me hipnotiza, Bubbles. A mi regreso ordené que volvieron este simple jardín en algo que igualara siquiera tu sonrisa, y no se logró, pero contigo aquí… reluce, cumple su propósito solo por tenerte aquí.

Bubbles se sonrojaba cada vez más. Las palabras de Brick no hacían más que elogiarla y venerarla, era algo que jamás había llegado a pensar. Nunca algún hombre se interesó en ella en esa forma, todos temían a su madre y muy pocos varones tuvieron el valor de siquiera mirarla, pero Brick parecía realmente determinado a conquistarla. La llenaba constantemente de presentes que significaban más un valor sentimental que monetario, aunque él le había asegurado que cualquier cosa que ella deseara sería suyo.

Brick estaba dispuesto a poner el mundo a sus pies, ella cedía un poco cada día porque era imposible que un hombre tan atractivo y atento pasara desapercibido, sus afectos comenzaban a ser correspondidos y ella no lo evitaba, no se reprendía, ni le reclamaba pues había entendido sus razones para robarla, pero, aunque comenzaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia, a Bubbles seguía doliéndole el corazón por tener muy lejos el amor de su madre. Sarah era su vida y ella la de su madre, siempre estuvieron juntas, la extrañaba demasiado. Por las noches sollozaba a la luna y suplicaba que la resguardaran de todo mal, pedía para que el viento llevara consigo palabras de consuelo, y le hicieran llegar la noticia a su pecho de que ella se encontraba bien, y que su corazón comenzaba a latir por un hombre que prometía ser bueno. Pero al amanecer la realidad la golpeaba, toda la felicidad que poco a poco se acumulaba se desvanecía al ver en las noticias la desesperación de su madre por encontrarla, la ciudad se había vuelto un caos total porque ella había hecho uso de su poder para encontrarla, cada piedra en la ciudad había sido volteada en su búsqueda y los ciudadanos comenzaban a pagar las consecuencias de la enloquecida furia y preocupación de alguien tan poderoso como Sarah Bello. Habían comenzado una serie de arrestos injustificados, causados ante el mínimo pretexto, el toque de queda comenzaba a extenderse a un horario en el que el sol aún brillaba sobre el cielo claro y las comisarías se estaban llenando de falsos delincuentes que no hacían más que pasar cerca de algún exhausto uniformado.

—Se lo que piensas, Bubbles, y lamento causarte dolor, pero quiero que entiendas que he pasado largos años soportando tanto… no estoy dispuesto a ceder.

—Lo sé, eso me ha quedado claro, pero es mi madre, y la extraño…

Brick reprimió una respuesta cruel. Besó el dorso de su mano y acarició su rostro para despejarlo de los mechones rubios que danzaban por el viento, la vio cerrar los ojos y se sorprendió al notar que ella estaba más receptiva a sus caricias, entonces él se aventuró.

Fue un beso suave, delicado pero significativo. Algo que dejó a Bubbles pensando en lo mucho que él le parecía atractivo.

A Brick le trastornó las emociones, regresó a sus negocios lleno de euforia porque durante ese beso percibió los posibles sentimientos de Bubbles despertando. Por él. Pero todo se fue al infierno cuando al llegar a su oficina Princesa lo estaba esperando.

—Debes devolverla. Es una orden de mi tío y no va a aceptar una negativa. —dijo apresurada— La estúpida esa ha comenzado a escarbar en tus negocios y eso es algo que no podemos permitir porque entonces lo vincularán contigo y…

—¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DICHO QUE PUEDES VENIR?! —vociferó al momento de abofetear a Princesa y luego retrocedió— Largo.

—¡No puedo! —gritó mientras consolaba el ardor en su mejilla— Tienes que devolverla, es por tu bien… Ayer desmantelaron el cuartel del muelle, él me envió en cuanto lo supo para advertirte… —gruñó— ¡Y NO VUELVAS A PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA, O LO LAMENTARÁS! —Princesa salió y Brick arremetió contra lo que se cruzaba a su paso.

—:—

Algunos días después Bubbles se sentía flotar, su vientre se estremecía y no paraba de sonreír, en su boca aún sentía la calidez de sus labios y ante la repentina ausencia de Brick tras el primer beso, comenzaba a extrañarlo. Lo pensaba todo el día, los sirvientes no sabían darle razones de su paradero porque él ni siquiera había llamado, merodeaba por las habitaciones en búsqueda de algo que llenara el vacío que él le estaba causando. Una noche el cielo rugió furioso y una tormenta se desahogó sobre ella, temerosa del estruendo y de los rayos en su habitación Bubbles prefirió dormir acompañada de su aroma y huyó a su cama. Estuvo resguardada bajo las sábanas hasta que el cielo se descargó y ella pudo dormir, solo momentos antes del amanecer una suave caricia sobre la piel de su brazo le hiso despertar.

Brick estaba ahí, ojeroso y evidentemente cansado, pero cuando Bubbles se lanzó a sus brazos cualquier pesar que tuviese sobre sus hombros se esfumó porque ella buscó sus labios.

Bubbles se había enamorado.

No sintió culpa alguna cuando ella se entregó a él, Brick saboreó lo que la inocencia y la pasión de Bubbles le enseñó durante el amanecer. Por largas noches se amaron. Luego la naturaleza ejecutó su destino y en el vientre de Bubbles se resguardó los frutos de su propio florecer.

Con su semilla en ella, Brick no pudo continuar negándole la libertad. El gobernador de Townsville había ido de emergencia con una rotunda advertencia, Bubbles debía regresar pues el dolor y la tristeza estaba robándole la vida a Sarah.

Solo porque Bubbles lo amaba él le permitió partir de regreso a los brazos de su madre, pero en cuanto ella mejorara, debía regresar. Un hijo debía crecer bajo el calor y el amor de sus padres, sabiendo muy bien eso Sarah, algunos meses después dejó partir a su amada hija porque su vientre crecía día con día, y con ello aumentaba su tristeza porque Brick se había vuelto el amor de su vida.

—Brick… —Bubbles susurró con lágrimas en los ojos cuando vio a su esposo parado en la puerta, corrió a su encuentro y solo ahí se sintió completa de nuevo.

—Mi esposa… al fin mía.

En cuanto recibió la llamada de Sarah, Brick fue a por su primavera, su vientre comenzaba a crecer y él ya no podía con el invierno que mantenía congelado su corazón. La distancia y su ausencia no hacían más que dolerle. Necesitaba su sol, Bubbles resplandecía su vida porque existía, y era suya.

—:—

 _Acabo de terminar de escribir esto, comencé apenas ayer porque tengo un severo problema con las historias que planeo y que me dejan de gustar a la mitad. ¡Mala Cono, mala! ¡Al rincón! :} Bueno, esto salió y así lo dejo, no revisé nada y no edité nada. Aunque no tengo justificación (pues sé muy bien que tuve muuucho tiempo para escribir con tranquilidad :´v) igual pido disculpas por esta cosa rara que ni sé si me gusta, pero no quería fallar así que al menos espero haberles entretenido un rato. No olviden leer a los otros participantes y dejarles amor._

 **PD: Si no te gustan los crakships que sepas que me vale un millón de hectáreas de verga porque en mis historias escribiré lo que se me hinchan los ovarios porque son mis ganas, es mi tiempo y es mi esfuerzo el que invierto. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o republicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS.

 **Nota: Querido lector, antes de continuar con la lectura del siguiente one shot, te recomiendo (y suplico) leer la siguiente nota extendida aquí.**

 _ **BDSM**_ _:_ _ **B**_ _ondage,_ _ **D**_ _isciplina_ _,_ _ **D**_ _ominación_ _,_ _ **S**_ _umisión_ _,_ _ **S**_ _adismo_ _y_ _ **M**_ _asoquismo_ _. (Definidas y ligeramente explicadas al final del one shot) Conjunto de seis modalidades eróticas relacionadas entre sí y vinculadas a lo que se denomina_ _sexualidad_ _alternativa._

 _La historia se ambienta en los años 40´s, en algún lugar inexacto de Europa, durante la segunda guerra mundial pues fue posterior a ésta oscura época_ _que la práctica tomó forma con el nacimiento de la comunidad del cuero y los comienzos de una subcultura homosexual (Old Guard) cuya_ _práctica dio pie al auge que se desarrolló durante los 80´s y 90´s hasta lo que actualmente se conoce. En aquel tiempo no existía como tal el BDSM, las primeras apariciones del término aparecieron en abril de 1991 para diferenciarlo del sadomasoquismo (cuya práctica es mal vista), sin embargo, ciertas prácticas básicas como la sumisión y la dominación existen dentro de la historia humana desde las primeras civilizaciones de las que se tiene conocimiento._

 _Si después de haber leído la definición, y no terminaste persignándote y aun así quieres continuar con la lectura, es mi deber advertir que esta historia tendrá sexo gay explícito lo mejor descrito posible con las palabras exactas y no censuradas porque el que escriban "nepe" me enferma y repugna y prefiero que las cosas y actos sean señaladas como lo que son (pene, miembro, falo, verga, follar, penetrar, etc.) Por último, si piensas que encontrarás algo semejante a la asquerosidad llamada "50 Sombras de Grey" y solo por eso has decidido leer, te imploro salgas de este sitio en este momento. Ya. Largo. Ve a leer cualquier vómito textual como lo es esa asquerosa cosa que me niego a nombrar de nuevo._

 _Si has elegido pasar por alto mis advertencias entonces deseo que disfrutes de la lectura y de paso te sirva para entender un poco mejor este tipo de vida sexual alternativa._

Sugiero escuchar Shameless de Tyler Glenn, resultó como droga para mis neuronas mientras pensaba en esta historia.

~El año de la abundancia~

BDSM

—:—

One Shot

 **[CURIOSO]**

—:—

"… _El placer, sensual enfermo, y adquirido en forma desviada debería ser más apreciado; raras veces se encuentra el cuerpo capaz de sentir lo que se requiere: enfermo y corrupto, proporciona una intensidad erótica, desconocida a la salud…"_

 _Extracto de una carta escrita por el joven Imeno_

—:—

—¿Seguro que es aquí?

—¿Hay un grupo de ebrios uniformados y una sarta de mujerzuelas sobre ellos?

—Si.

—Es el lugar correcto.

Boomer ingresó poco convencido con Brick detrás de él. El lugar simplemente era espantoso, apestaba a alcohol, tabaco y perfume barato. Todo el local, incluida la entrada y el balcón en el exterior, se encontraba abarrotado de soldados aliados, señoritas de dudoso recato restregaban sus atributos a la más ligera provocación a cualquiera que se acercara, algunas más descaradas ya se encontraban sobre los borrachos en las esquinas más oscuras fornicando sin pudor. En el centro, una docena de hombres se mantenían aun vestidos y consientes, aunque cantando, gritando y brindando. Dos mujeres se abalanzaron de inmediato a ellos, causando que él se fuera de lado por el peso de una rubia regordeta con aliento a vino y tabaco.

—¿Buscas amor por un módico precio, cariño? Dos por el precio de una —ronroneó.

—Eh… no, no muchas gracias yo…

—Buscamos a Butch, —Brick soltó al sentir a la otra mujer pegarse demasiado a él, una con grandes pechos y pelirrojas trenzas.

Al escuchar el nombre, ambas se alejaron de inmediato con decepción notoria en sus rostros— Por el corredor hasta llegar al final, —la rubia señaló a una puerta casi oculta del local—hay una escotilla que lleva al sótano, después usa la puerta izquierda —luego los dejaron.

Brick y Boomer intercambiaron miradas por un momento, el ambiente a su alrededor era embriagador y en cualquier otro tiempo hubiesen estado encantados de quedarse ahí, pero como los nobles hombres de honor que eran debían pagarle una apuesta al excéntrico soldado gitano.

Brick avanzó primero, Boomer, apoyándose en un bastón improvisado, le siguió con algo de dificultad. Muchos meses atrás había recibido una bala en la rodilla, la operación de emergencia sirvió de algo, pero el musculo y parte del hueso se habían dañado, cojear a cada paso no ayudaba en nada, pero a falta de soldados ya curtidos y experimentados no pudo ser enviado a casa. Boomer lo agradecía, no se sentía mal, podía correr si era necesario, aunque después de un tiempo le sería imposible hacerlo, pero sabía manejar su arma y ya había asimilado que, si estorbaba a sus compañeros por culpa de la lesión, no se lamentaría, se quedaría en campo enemigo y cuando se viese rodeado, usaría toda su munición. Daría un gran espectáculo y sería un maldito héroe, Brick se lo había prometido.

Al llegar a la escotilla, Brick tuvo el tacto de ayudarle, aunque Boomer lo agradeció en silencio, cuando sintió la descarada mano de Brick sobre su nalga y el tono burlón de su risa al dar un pequeño respingo por el susto ante el acto, se arrepintió.

—Vete a la maldita mierda —gruñó cuando llegó hasta abajo y Brick le devolvió el bastón con la sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Cuando ingresaron a la ultima habitación supieron que al fin habían llegado.

Hombres semi desnudos besándose a donde miraran, otros más jugando cartas, otros solo charlaban bajo las luces que daban el aura romántica y unos cuantos, desnudos, se encontraban en la barra improvisada, esperando bebidas que luego llevaron consigo a otra habitación al fondo del lugar.

Ambos uniformados siguieron a los hombres desnudos, Brick se tomó la libertad de mirar con descaro sus traseros, a Boomer le atrajeron las cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas y las marcas frescas de golpes sobre sus brazos y espaldas.

Lo que vieron después fue algo nuevo para ellos. Lo máximo que habían probado, a manos, o boca, de Butch fueron simples felaciones y masturbadas, él les había dicho algo sobre liberar el cuerpo y dejarse llevar por la imaginación, pero es que la escena que vieron jamás hubiese pasado por sus mentes nunca. Ellos no sabían que existían ese tipo de placeres.

En el centro de la pequeña sala se hallaba un hombre atado de manos y pies a una mesa notoriamente improvisada, con los ojos vendados, con una mordaza en su cuello que, suponían, estuvo en su boca tiempo atrás pues ahora ese espacio era llenado por un pene venoso y erecto que perforaba sin tacto la cavidad, un hombre delgado le montaba la verga mientras otro le levantaba las piernas para follarlo por detrás. Pegado a las paredes algunos viejos sofás se encontraban ocupados por parejas, o tríos, de hombres que realizaban actos homosexuales comunes, pero con actitudes un tanto peculiares.

Había un hombre de rodillas con una especie de corcho de madera en el trasero mientras lamía el cuero de las botas de alguien que sujetaba una cadena que rodeaba su cuello y le obligaba a mover la lengua hacia donde quisiera con un jalón de la cadena, el hombre arrodillado mantenía una mano levantada para masturbar al otro hombre cerca de él mientras éste miraba a los hombres que se encontraban sobre la mesa. En otro sofá, un hombre desnudo se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre las piernas de alguien que le daba azotes aparentemente duros con una mano, y con la otra le perforaba el ano con sus dedos, el hombre acostado soltaba ligeros gruñidos con cada golpe mientras se masturbaba y hacía lo mismo a quien le azotaba. En el rincón, un chico estaba colgado de manos, tenía a un hombre detrás follándolo mientras algo le gruñía al oído, le jalaba el pelo y propinaba unas cuantas bofetadas. Luego, del otro lado, muy cerca de ellos, un sujeto estaba acostado, con la boca completamente abierta para recibir el pene que lo follaba tan profundamente que en su garganta se notaba el tronco del miembro que lo estaba ahogando, el follador mantenía las manos alrededor de su garganta, para ahorcarle cada que entraba en él.

Al otro lado de la sala estaba Butch, desnudo, sudoroso, y ligeramente excitado. Tomaba a tragos largos la cerveza que le habían llevado, cuando vio a sus invitados estáticos y perturbados en la puerta, levantó una mano para llamar su atención.

—No creí que vendrían, pequeñas perras, —Butch sonrió— yo ya me veía jodiendo sus culos para cobrarles mi pago de la apuesta.

Para bajar la tensión, y el susto inicial, Butch les ofreció tragos, cigarrillos y algo de coca para inhalar. Los siguientes minutos los tres se sentaron en un sofá y hablaron de los últimos chismes que corrían por las tropas y sobre el rumbo de la guerra en general, pero, sobre todo, de lo mal y severo que había acabo la apuesta inicial.

"5 minutos, dame solo 5 minutos y si resistes te dejaré en paz, pero si no… Brick, te llevaré al paraíso de lo desconocido. Al mundo más bajo entre los placeres de la carne para caballeros que no pueden ser tan abiertos como la transparencia y frescura del viento. Te volveré adicto, jamás probarás nada igual, nada. Cuando seas un anciano decrépito en tu lecho de muerte, rodeado de tu honorable familia y tu señora llore por la pena de saber que en poco dejarás de existir, y tus bolas cuelguen hasta suelo y ya no puedas follar ni al más jugoso y húmedo coño virgen que exista en este mundo, tu cerrarás los ojos para pensar en tus años como el vigoroso polla caliente que eres y te lo juro por mi vida que lo primero que llegará a tu mente será lo que hagas en el sótano de ese burdel. Solo esa noche y te dejaré en paz."

Y con la misma treta a Boomer también se lo echó al bolsillo.

Aquella noche, semanas atrás, Butch había llegado en un grupo de soldados de refuerzo, entre los chismes que corrían sobre los nuevos él fue incluido en una sarta de especulaciones para nada fáciles de ignorar. Butch era comúnmente conocido como el gitano loco y degenerado. Era un hombre altamente territorial, exudaba hombría, honor y valor, pero jodía cualquier hoyo que encontrara a su paso con la misma intensidad que mamaba pollas o entregaba su culo al mejor postor. Butch le entraba a todo por igual, hombres y mujeres, era lo mismo para él pues al final el resultado era el mismo, placer, sexo, orgasmos, y libertad.

Y así ocurrió, luego de una noche en la que no había mujeres y la ultima en la que se desahogaron se hallaba a semanas de distancia, Butch lució ligeramente encantador solo bajo los efectos del alcohol y solo por bromear, perder el tiempo y apostar, Brick terminó con los pantalones abajo y Butch mamando su verga como un recién nacido pegado a la teta llena de su madre. Butch le ordeñó hasta la última gota en 3 minutos y aunque sonriente le miró a los ojos, victorioso porque había ganado, Brick vio con horror cuan fácil le había resultado y por eso, de un derechazo, dejó a Butch inconsciente en el suelo.

3 días después logró exactamente lo mismo con Boomer, solo que sin el golpe y con una actitud un tanto más participativa de su parte. Había resistido un poco más, solo un poco, y Boomer había llevado sus manos hacia el cuello del gitano para marcar un ritmo más lento mientras inconscientemente se dejaba llevar por el placer en forma de órdenes que Butch siguió encantado.

Les había prometido que, si se dejaban llevar por esa noche, nadie sabría lo que habían hecho, y sucedería solo una vez, jamás lo mencionaría. Si sobrevivían a la guerra él nunca tocaría el tema, a menos que ellos dos lo desearan rememorarlo solo para volver a probarlo.

—No entiendo lo de lamer la maldita suciedad de una puta bota, ¿a quién mierda le excitaría eso? —Brick señaló al sujeto que pasaba de bota en bota, lamiéndolas por orden de quien sujetaba la cadena que portaba en el cuello— luce como un maldito perro.

—Esa es la idea —Butch bufó—acatar las órdenes de quien lo guía… Ahorita son las botas, hace rato chupó vergas hasta que acabó con el rostro similar a una dona cubierta de crema, tal vez más tarde le ordenen abrir el culo para todos, ¿quién sabe? Pero ser un perro obediente es lo que le gusta, ¿por qué mierda lo juzgas?

—¿Qué hay con el tipo de las nalgadas? —Boomer se metió porque no podía con la duda, no por más tiempo.

—¿Has azotado a una chica mientras la montas? Es lo mismo. —Boomer no respondió, solo tenía 20 años y era virgen, bueno, eso era antes de conocer a Butch, aunque una mamada gloriosa no contaba para él, al menos no con alguien así. Al no oír respuesta, Butch se alarmó— No me jodas, ¡¿no has follado un coño?! —gritó.

Las miradas se dirigieron hacia él de inmediato, Boomer se sonrojó y quiso asesinarlo.

—Se enlistó a los 17 porque era un idiota, falsificó sus documentos porque quería matar a Hitler como todos… —Brick socorrió al mudo muchacho— lleva 3 años en esta porquería, solo ha visto a un puñado de faldas y ninguna le hace caso porque todas me ponen en su mira— se burló.

Butch levantó su cerveza y con un gesto entre burlón y orgulloso le dio la razón— Es que eres un dulce y caliente encanto. —Brick, ya un poco más amable por el alcohol recorriendo sus venas y la coca aligerando su mal carácter, tomó el cumplido, imitó el brindis y sonrió.

—He estado con mujeres —Boomer mintió para salvar su honor.

—Los besos en la frente de tu madre no cuenta —Butch se burló.

—Ni los de tus hermanas.

—O tus compañeritas del colegio.

—Tampoco las tías que te han besado la mejilla los domingos en misa, querubín…

Ambos hombres burlones estallaron en carcajadas cuando la vergüenza de Boomer se hiso notorio en sus mejillas.

—Ya, ya, niño estúpido y virgen —Butch habló— Solucionaremos ese problema pronto, te traeré a todas las señoritas disponibles en un rato y joderás con ellas como un campeón, te lo prometo… ¿qué me dices de ti, Brick?

—No tengo ninguna mierda que responderte.

—¡Ah, vamos! Seguro algo de lo que has visto te ha gustado.

—Quiero un par de las putas para Boomer.

—No, no, olvídalo, ningún coño para ti esta noche, te estoy ofreciendo un festín de vergas y culos para joder ¿por qué eres tan marica?

—No soy un jodido gay.

—No me pareció hace unas noches, te corriste en cuanto te chupé la verga.

—No había follado en meses y estaba ebrio, maldita sea.

—Si, puede ser, pero ahorita no lo estás tanto y desde que cruzaste esa puerta tienes una erección que apunta a todos los culos que miras y…

—Oye, Butch —Boomer interrumpió— Ese par —señaló hacia la pareja que practicaba el oral extremo— lo ahoga, él se retuerce, patalea, lo empuja, hace todo por alejarlo, pero en cuanto le da un momento para respirar, pide más. No entiendo.

—Ya, lo harás pronto.

—Explícame. ¿Acaso ahogar es placentero?

—Para algunos sí.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero a mí me pone más duro, tendrías que probarlo para entenderlo… Bien, fosforito duro, ya elegiste un culo que profanar, ahí hay un buen amigo que estaría encantado.

Boomer dejó al par de idiotas discutir las razones por las que Brick no podría jamás fornicar tan explícitamente con otro hombre, Butch se burlaba con cada palabra que el pelirrojo soltaba, pero a Boomer no le interesaba saber, estaba más atento a la imagen de lo que estaba viendo.

La pareja de la salvaje felación comenzaba a volverse cada vez más extraña pues el hombre de arriba estaba a punto de correrse, o eso intuía al verlo mecer las caderas ya sin control. Asfixiaba a su compañero sin piedad, por los guturales gemidos y sus movimientos bruscos Boomer se acercó instintivamente para socorrerlo, era evidente que el hombre se estaba ahogando y suplicaba por un momento para tomar aire, pero quien lo perforaba no se lo permitió y lo penetró hasta que acabó, un par de segundos después, el hombre penetrado también se corrió.

A sus ojos el acto fue simplemente asombroso. El hombre follado ni siquiera estaba siendo masturbado, se mantuvo erecto, pero nunca estimulado, y sin ningún tipo de caricia en su duro falo había alcanzado el orgasmo. Por un momento el hombre lució muerto, ahí, tendido en el sofá, inerte y ajeno al mundo, la sonrisa en su rostro era imposible de copiar, su ya flácido pene se mantuvo sobre su muslo, solo para ser tomado entre los labios de su pareja de juegos y en pocos minutos el rol cambió y el juego se reinició. Ahora él era el jodedor, y fue aún más rudo de lo que fue su amante con él.

Boomer recorrió la sala observando. Los que estaban al centro habían acabado ya, pero el hombre tendido en la mesa seguía siendo follado por uno, y otro, y otro, un misterioso sujeto en otro sofá no le apartaba la vista, rechazaba los culos y bocas que se ofrecían a él, pero permitía ser masturbado sin apartarle la mirada. En la esquina, el hombre colgado estaba siendo azotado con una vara que Boomer reconoció pues era utilizada con los caballos, aunque el hombre gritaba y se retorcía con cada golpe, su erección no disminuía, quien lo azotaba no solo agredía su piel, también lo hacía de manera verbal. Obscenidades muy ofensivas incluso para un gay le eran escupidas una tras otra, combinado con los golpes, el pobre podría pasar sin dificultad por un esclavo, pero los esclavos sufrirían ante el dolor y la humillación, y ese hombre en verdad lo estaba disfrutando. Luego de unos minutos siendo torturado, su castigador lo soltó solo para llevarlo hacia la mesa y penetrarlo por detrás mientras otro se unía a ellos y le metía sin consultar su duro miembro en la boca.

La sala era una mezcla de placer y dolor, de castigos y premios, algo realmente extraño, pero igual cautivador.

—Vaya… —Butch lo sorprendió al susurrar en su oído— tuve la impresión esa noche, ya sabes, fuiste algo mandón, creo que podrías ser un culo grande. ¿Has leído algo de Sade? —Boomer negó si apartar la mirada del trio— cuando la guerra acabe, busca sus libros, creo que te gustará un poco de eso. Tienes una energía muy cargada de poder y control.

Con la semilla sembrada en su mente, Boomer le dio la razón muchos años después.

—:—

—¿Entonces, te has decidido? —Butch regresó con el pelirrojo que mantenía la atención sobre el hombre que solo observaba.

—Él, solo haré eso.

—No, no, nada de ser solo un maldito mirón.

El gitano se levantó y un momento después regresó con un hombre de color que de inmediato se postró a los pies de Brick.

—¡Hey, hey! —exclamó cuando el aventurero hombre comenzó a desabrochar los seguros de su pantalón

—Brick, si ofendes a los hermanos, te juro que de aquí no saldrás intacto —Butch amenazó a su oído— Si tanto te incomoda, llorón, cierra los ojos.

Y, estrangulando su hombría, su honor, su muy orgulloso, virgen e intacto culo y lo mucho que juraba amar solo coger mujeres, Brick tragó duro, vio al hombre entre sus piernas sacarle el semi erecto miembro para meterlo a su boca.

—Cierra los ojos— Butch susurró en su oído, Brick hiso caso, reposó la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y de su boca escapó un largo suspiro cuando sintió la dureza de su verga siendo humedecida por una habilidosa lengua— ¿puedes sentir esa lengua suave y húmeda? Te recorre desde la base hasta la punta y regresa, ansiosa por saborearte en todas partes. Saca tus bolas, ofrécelas a él, para que las apriete y mueva, déjale jugar con ellas mientras te mama la verga. Si, así, justo así, se ve hermoso, tu, con tu polla apuntando al techo, venosa y muy roja, es exquisita, de mirarte se me hace agua la boca porque la corona te brilla, tu leche sale a gotas cada vez más gruesas, con la lengua las retira para saborearte ¿lo sientes? ¿te gusta?

—Uhm…

A solo unos metros de ellos, Boomer veía lo fácil que le resultaba a Butch enredar a Brick en su juego, algo le susurraba al oído mientras le tomaba la mano y la guiaba hacia la cabeza del hombre que le chupaba la verga, solo un momento después, Butch dejó de hablarle y se inclinó junto al hombre arrodillado. Brick abrió los ojos cuando sintió dos manos y dos lenguas chupándolo, pero al sentir una dura succión por la boca de Butch, se le olvidó el mundo y lo que, se suponía, se había prometido no dejarse hacer.

La incomodidad en su entrepierna le hiso saber que la imagen le resultaba placentera.

—Maldición —murmuró para sí. Boomer desvió la mirada y siguió observando a su alrededor. La mitad de los hombres estaban descansando, se masturbaban sin mucha insistencia mientras mantenían los ojos cerrados, reposando, pero los hombres con la fijación por las cadenas y el hombre esclavizado habían regresado a atarlo y sodomizarlo.

Sus gemidos eran sonoros, se mezclaban con gritos de dolor, y de placer, todo ruido que escapara de su boca ya era irreconocible porque, follado o azotado, lo disfrutaba por igual.

Boomer nunca pensó que someter a alguien así le resultase placentero, pero la escena le era mucho más atractiva y llamativa de lo que hacía el resto.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad? —el hombre que momentos atrás lo había follado le habló, solo ahí Boomer notó que quien se encontraba penetrando al hombre era otro— calienta las venas de quien sea que escuche sus gemidos de puta maricón.

—Ajá…

—¿Te gusta?

—No, yo solo miro —Boomer respondió nervioso.

—Es mi puta, pero me gusta compartir, y a él le gusta que su agujero sea usado por todos.

—No, no, gracias, yo no…

—Ah, no tengas miedo —lo interrumpió y se acercó al duro follador para decirle algo al oído, luego de unas ultimas estocadas, lo soltó—Ahora está disponible, adelante.

—Ah… No, yo… —Boomer buscó con la mirada a su alrededor— ¡Butch, Butch! —llamó, pero no contó con que el moreno estaba algo ocupado intentado montar a un histérico Brick.

—No tengas miedo —el desconocido animó, lo empujó hacia el hombre colgado y de un suave pero rápido movimiento de su mano, le azotó las nalgas con la vara que tenía en las manos— el secreto está en la muñeca. A los caballos se les azota con mediana fuerza y rapidez, con él debes bajar la fuerza y acelerar el movimiento, rompe el aire y fija la puntería, no tiembles, si dudas una vez levantada la mano, te pondrás nervioso, temblarás y por querer corregir la puntería en el movimiento acelerarás demasiado y podrías lastimarlo, como aquí. —El hombre le dio la vuelta y le señaló una fresca cicatriz que le atravesaba medio pecho, se veía profunda, y la piel a su alrededor estaba oscura y amoratada— Un infeliz desgraciado lo golpeó como si en verdad solo fuera un maldito animal —gruñó con evidente rencor al quitarle la venda de los ojos— la herida fue profunda, se infectó, estuvo 3 días con fiebre y no lograba conseguir antibióticos para él. Me asusté, mucho… —y luego, con complicidad cariñosa, ambos hombres se sonrieron y se besaron.

Boomer escuchó la historia de la pareja cuando ambos se tomaron un tiempo para descansar. El hombre que había estado usando al otro como un esclavo de placer se comportaba cariñoso, atento y diligente con su compañero. Completamente diferente a su actuar horas antes, iba y venía llevándole alimentos, agua y paños para limpiar la suciedad en su cuerpo. Ambos habían perdido a todos los miembros de su pelotón, estuvieron perdidos por muchos días antes de encontrar tropas aliadas, en ese tiempo desarrollaron un lazo tan profundo que no les costó mucho demostrarse otro tipo de afecto. Las circunstancias de lo que era su vida en los últimos años los orillo a eso. Además, haberse cogido uno al otro frente a un grupo de prostitutas que no perdieron el tiempo en mostrarles uno que otro placer poco convencional, solo profundizó el modo en el que se confiaron la vida y las almas. Ambos admitieron tener pareja y familia esperándoles en casa, el esclavo incluso tenía hijos ya crecidos, pero ambos dudaban siquiera sobrevivir a la guerra así que preferían no pensar en el futuro y ahogarse en los placeres que llevaban tiempo disfrutando cuando podían hacerlo.

—¡Eh, verga virgen! —Butch palmeó bruscamente a Boomer, regresándolo a la realidad— te tengo una sorpresa.

Al levantar la mirada, Boomer encontró a dos atractivas y sonrientes señoritas desnudas que sacudieron sus pechos para saludarlo, sin embargo, el tímido y mudo muchacho no pudo siquiera responder a la provocativa cortesía porque rápidamente Butch tomó sus manos, las llevó detrás del respaldo de la silla y amarró sus muñecas. Alguien le colocó una mordaza en la boca y con eso dejó de replicar.

Boomer se quedó petrificado cuando ambas chicas le abrieron las prendas y medio lo desnudaron. Con manos y bocas estimularon y mamaron su verga hasta que no pudo resistir más y eyaculó sin poder controlarse, al recobrar el sentido fue consciente que había sido el espectáculo central y por muchos ánimos y porras que recibió de los extraños, al final acabaron riendo y abucheándolo por no poderse controlar. Era notorio que él estaba exhausto y ellas apenas comenzaban a calentar.

—¡¿DOS MALDITOS MINUTOS, BOOMER?! —Brick lo zarandeó— ¡¿SOLO DOS?! ¡AH!

—Eres un maldito asco, perro, pero está bien, está bien, te ayudaré, te dije que debutarías como los grandes y así será. —Butch le retiró la mordaza— Abre grande —y le empinó un recipiente con un líquido cuyo olor era extraño. A Boomer no le dio tiempo de pensarlo, simplemente tragó hasta el fondo, le supo ligeramente picoso y amargo— Mi _baba_ usaba esa porquería cuando quería preñar a las concubinas, ja… las jodía tan duro que ellas pasaban dos o tres días sin poderse levantar…

Boomer sintió terror cuando escuchó, pero mucho no pudo hacer.

En algún punto tuvieron que soltarlo porque el corazón le tronaba tanto que las venas de sus brazos y cuello se hincharon. Temblaba y sudaba sin parar, folló sin piedad a ambas mujeres, descontrolado, irreconocible. Eyaculaba y seguía erecto, hambriento por otro agujero por perforar. A Butch le daba gracia, a Brick le preocupaba por lo salvaje que se estaba comportando, y por su pierna lesionada. Butch se las arregló para darle un poco de aquel té extraño a Brick, y después, cuando las chicas no quisieron continuar, se dejó joder por ambos.

Lo aceptó todo, en los ligeros momentos de conciencia, Boomer azotaba con rudeza sus nalgas, Butch simplemente lo disfrutaba, Brick no se tentó el corazón para estrangularlo durante una felación, Butch se corrió momentos antes de levantar el trasero y ofrecérselo a Boomer, el cual, sin pensar, aceptó.

Dos horas más tarde, a punto de amanecer, ambos lo soltaron.

Con ayuda de algunos hombres que se quedaron por el espectáculo, subieron a Brick y Boomer a una habitación para que descansaran pues habían caído exhaustos, Butch tomó un rápido baño antes de desparramarse en un sofá y dormir.

Fue un horrible y punzante dolor en la costilla lo que lo despertó horas más tardes, el responsable había sido Boomer, quien le soltó un furioso— Es hora de largarnos —y se negó a mirarlo a la cara. Brick le dio un duro puñetazo en cuando salió del edificio que lo mandó al suelo. No le dijo más por unos días, pero cuando, en una emboscada ambos se vieron atrapados en líneas enemigas, hicieron las pases en una forma muy simple y silenciosa pensando que su fin había llegado. Corrieron con suerte porque, una noche, lograron escabullirse sin ser detectados por oficiales Nazis, de vuelta a su grupo y por los siguientes meses, su relación mejoró, aunque nunca más volvieron a hablar del tema, Boomer sospechó que ese par continuó follando hasta que la guerra acabó y cada uno regresó a casa.

—:—

16 AÑOS MÁS TARDE

En un elegante sofá, en el interior de una improvisada pero cómoda oficina, Boomer se encontraba recostado, fumando su pipa mientras leía la carta que había recibido esa misma mañana.

Releyó las últimas líneas de la carta antes de destensar los músculos de la mano y dejarla caer sin soltar la carta.

"Ese hijo de puta lo envenenó, estoy seguro. Espero verte en el funeral."

Butch había formalizado una relación con un sujeto acaudalado, pero en secreto mantuvo una segunda vida oculta. Aquel hombre supo que Butch no solo veía a otros hombres, sino que tenía una relación con una mujer que le había dado 2 hijos. Un día, sin más, él apareció muerto varios días después de haber desaparecido, los doctores señalaron que había sido envenenado. Por alguna extraña razón la relación que tuvo con Brick se tornó amistosa, se volvieron mejores amigos, o eso siempre mencionó Brick, pero de todos los dolidos por la muerte de aquel gitano, Brick fue el más afectado y ni su mujer supo con exactitud por qué. Boomer también lloró sobre su tumba, Butch fue un increíble idiota pero el mejor de los amigos, por él había conocido el mundo en el que se pudo refugiar después de las atroces experiencias que vivió durante la guerra, fue Butch quien le presentó al hombre más increíble de la vida del que se enamoró, y con quien podía vivir sin reprimir los deseos sexuales que nacieron en él luego de esa noche de juegos en aquel burdel.

—:—

Lamento mucho publicar esto un día después, pero soy algo distraída y ayer no tenía ni idea de en qué planeta vivo. Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en algunos días con el siguiente tema. No olviden leer a los otros participantes del reto 3 Besitos a todos uwu

—:—

 **Definición BDSM de la wiki (la más básica dado que es más extensa)**

 **Bondage y Disciplina**

 **Bondage:** En siglos anteriores, fue un término utilizado para referirse al lazo vincular restrictivo que unía a amos y esclavos, o a señores feudales y vasallos. En la práctica se relaciona esta expresión con las ataduras con sogas u otros elementos de restricción con fines eróticos.

 **Disciplina:** Prácticas eróticas relacionadas con reglas, castigos, adiestramiento, protocolos de comportamiento y posturas, según las circunstancias, etc. Está estrechamente relacionada con la erotización de la tradicional disciplina inglesa (flagelación) de la era Victoriana, aplicada generalizadamente sobre niñas y niños en la escuela y la vida familiar, incluyendo prácticas como el _spanking_ (golpes de mano abierta en el trasero), el _caning_ (golpes con varas), la humillación, castigos, etc.

 **Dominación y sumisión**

La dominación y la sumisión son prácticas complementarias de intercambios de poder: una o más personas dominan a una o más personas que se someten. Suelen ser referidas en conjunto como D/s, (con mayúscula la D y minúscula la s) para denotar la naturaleza jerárquica de la relación. Cuando el rol dominante lo ocupa una mujer y el rol sumiso un varón, la práctica suele denominarse _femdom_ o dominación femenina. La persona que ocupa el rol dominante suele recibir el apelativo de Amo, Ama, Dom, Señor, Señora, Mistress, Máster, Diosa, Reina, etc, siempre en mayúsculas. Según las preferencias personales, las personas que las practican D/s pueden ocupar permanentemente el rol dominante o el rol sumiso, o pueden alternar los roles, en una misma sesión, o en sesiones diferentes o con personas diferentes. En este último caso reciben el nombre de _switch_ o versátil.

La persona en el rol dominante manda y dispone. Se trata siempre de una dominación sujeta constantemente al consenso y los límites establecidos por la persona que acepta ser dominada. El BDSM rechaza toda práctica de dominación, por mínima que sea, que no cuente con el consenso real, pleno, informado y constantemente actualizado de la persona que ocupa el rol sumiso.

La persona en el rol sumiso obedece o deja que se actúe sobre su cuerpo. Se trata siempre de una situación de sumisión voluntaria y orientada al disfrute erótico, estrictamente dentro del marco de los límites establecidos por la persona que adopta el rol sumiso, quien puede interrumpir la situación en cualquier instante.

 **Sadismo y Masoquismo**

 **Sadismo:** Término que, en este contexto, se utiliza para referirse a prácticas eróticas en las que una persona obtiene placer causando dolor, humillación o incomodidad a otra persona que acepta esa situación. Se trata siempre de prácticas voluntarias basadas en la confianza que no pueden ir más allá de los límites establecidos por la persona que recibe el dolor, la humillación o la incomodidad, y que pueden ser detenidas en cualquier momento. La persona que adopta el rol sádico cuida en todo momento la situación de la persona que recibe el dolor, la humillación o la incomodidad, a fin de evitar cualquier daño. Se trata de una práctica erótica que no tiene ninguna similitud con el _sadismo_ criminal.

 **Masoquismo:** Término que se utiliza para referirse a prácticas eróticas en las que una persona obtiene placer experimentando dolor, humillación o incomodidad, generalmente a manos de otra persona que acepta esa situación.

Aunque los roles del sadismo y el masoquismo no son necesariamente complementarios, porque no se presuponen, es habitual vincularlos como un par, utilizando la expresión "sadomasoquismo" y la signa "S/M".

 **Datos extras:**

Durante una sesión (el tiempo en que se practica ese intercambio de poder) los participantes acuerdan determinadas reglas para garantizar que las prácticas se realicen en un entorno de consenso y libre voluntad (conocido con las siglas SSC o sensato, seguro y consensuado).

El fetichismo no está incluido dentro de las prácticas y gustos eróticos abarcados por la sigla BDSM. Sin embargo, es muy usual que muchas prácticas fetichistas se inserten naturalmente en las prácticas BDSM, como sucede con la ropa de cuero (movimiento _leather_ ), ciertos juegos de rol sexuales, en los que cada parte asume uno de los papeles, tales como los de _maestro/a-alumno/a_ , _doctor(a)-paciente_ , etc.

La palabra-código, también así llamada, es usada por la parte sumisa para indicar de forma rápida que el grado, las circunstancias o la actividad que se está desarrollando no es de su gusto y que desea parar. La ética del BDSM prefija que en todo momento la parte dominante respetará dicha manifestación e interrumpirá la actividad.

Polyarmonía (o poliarmonía) es un concepto derivado y relacionado con el poliamor, que se define como un estado donde coexisten más de una relación íntima y simultánea, con el pleno consentimiento y conocimiento de todas las partes involucradas, enfatizando las esencias de honestidad y compromiso. Pero a diferencia de esta última, la polyarmonía pone el énfasis en el mantenimiento armónico de una relación constituida por una persona dominante, y dos o más que desarrollan el rol sumiso.

24/7: La forma más extrema de este tipo de relación sería la denominada _24/7_ , donde la pareja (generalmente en los roles Amo/a-sumiso/a) extiende la escenificación de su vivencia hasta la totalidad del tiempo disponible, es decir, como si _vivieran_ permanentemente (24 horas al día, siete días a la semana) en la situación escenificada. En estos casos se sigue hablando de roles, pero se evita cuidadosamente anteponer la palabra _juego_. Al mismo tiempo, se elaboran sofisticadas formas para compaginar la vida social, laboral o familiar de la pareja, con su propósito de permanecer en la relación _24/7_.

 _OLD GUARD_ :

Es muy importante recordar que la escena del cuero moderna tal como la conocemos ahora se ha formalizado primero en un grupo de hombres que eran soldados que vuelven a casa después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial (1939-1945). Para muchos hombres homosexuales de la época (la Segunda Guerra Mundial) el servicio militar era su primera experiencia homo-social. La guerra era, y es, un asunto serio; personas murieron, amigos que dependían unos de otros para salvar sus vidas. La disciplina era el orden del día, y la nación creía que sólo la disciplina y la dedicación ganarían la guerra.

Estos veteranos de guerra homosexuales aprendieron sobre el valor y el placer de la disciplina y el trabajo duro en el logro de un propósito noble. También aprendieron a jugar duro cuando tuvieron la oportunidad en su tiempo libre. De hecho, la vida militar en tiempos de guerra era una mezcla de emociones extremas nacidas del no saber si mañana continuarían vivos. Aunque no todos los hombres homosexuales de la época sirvieron en el ejército, fueron expuestos a las actitudes militares a través de su contacto con el gran número de militares que estaban en todas partes tanto durante e inmediatamente después de los años de guerra. En cualquier caso, todo esto influenció en las relaciones sexuales masculinas homosexuales.

A su regreso a los Estados Unidos cerca del 1946, muchos de los veteranos gay querían retener los elementos más satisfactorios de su experiencia militar y, al mismo tiempo, pasar su tiempo social y sexual con otros hombres homosexuales masculinos. Ellos encontraron en la cultura de la motocicleta tales oportunidades y así nacieron los clubes moteros homosexuales. Fue aquí donde se encontraron con la combinación de camaradería, la tensión y la emoción de la toma de riesgos real (el montar en moto), y la sexualidad masculina que habían conocido durante sus días militares.

Estos hombres inconscientemente, en la mayoría de los casos, transfirieron su lealtad de sus uniformes militares a su nueva indumentaria del cuero motero. Los miembros de estos clubes intercambiarían sus insignias con miembros de otros clubes con los que tenían amistad; los rituales de bautizo se transfirieron desde los tanques, barcos y aviones a las motocicletas y el champán fue sustituido por orina

En cualquier caso, estar en el ejército también significaba seguir muchas reglas. En el ejército había muchas reglas (no escritas) sobre sus comportamientos y el manejo de sus asuntos personales. Todo este formalismo ritual militar también paso a la vida civil. Esos hombres que estaban realmente en la dominación y la sumisión, (SM) tendían a tomar estas reglas bastante más enserio que otros activistas que veían el SM como solo un juego, a los cuales rechazaban frontalmente.

Como nota aparte, antes y durante la guerra, para descubrir cuál de ellos era el masoquista o sádico sin ser descubiertos utilizaban preguntas como: '¿Usted toca la mandolina o el saxofón?' para identificar estos roles por la primera letra de estos instrumentos. Todo esto mientras llevaba ropa de calle. La creación de esta subcultura por los veteranos gay comenzó a permitir que la gente se especializan sus intereses sexuales de una manera que había sido imposible antes.

Los clubes de motocicletas y bares, donde se juntaban, se convirtieron en los imanes de su época que atrajeron a los hombres homosexuales que estaban interesados en el SM. Hoy en día existe muchas formas de explorar la sexualidad de cada uno, pero en aquella época esto significaba que los que tenían una inclinación en el contexto de la escena SM se sentían obligados a visitar estos lugares tanto como fuera posible para encontrar el círculo interior de los que parecían que sabían algo acerca de las sexualidades SM. Esto significaba descubrir cuáles eran las reglas de inclusión con el fin de obtener acceso. Cosa que, hasta cierto punto, sigue siendo cierto.

La vieja guardia hizo algunas contribuciones importantes a la escena BDSM y también cometió algunos errores reales. Pero es más útil entender que criticar. Y, quizás lo más importante, lo que hizo la vieja guardia para el desarrollo y la expansión de la vida SM masculina homosexual puede ser mejor apreciada en el contexto de lo que había existido antes.


	7. Chapter 7

The Powerpuff girls no me pertenece, es propiedad de Craig McCracken, sin embargo, la trama y personajes secundarios (Oc´s) son de mi completa autoría. El plagio total o parcial de esta historia está prohibido. No autorizo su edición, manipulación, continuación y/o republicación en esta u otra plataforma. ATRÉVETE A COMETER PLAGIO EN MI CONTRA Y TE REVIENTO A PALOS.

~El año de la abundancia~

Universitario

—:—

One Shot

 **[EXITO Y CLASES]**

—:—

 _Mi vida se acabará hoy. Este es mi final. El profesor Utonioum me va a matar y si él no lo hace, yo me suicidaré._ —Con aquel pensamiento fatídico Robin se obligó a espabilar.

Cuando sus ojos miraron el reloj de la alarma que chillaba sin parar, salió de la cama con un salto un tanto enérgico y, para sus músculos aun entumecidos, trágico.

—¡¿UN CUARTO PARA LAS 8?! —Robin sintió aquel frio tirón en la punta superior de su columna, sintió la reticencia de sus ojos cansados y el escalofrió general de sus músculos que expresaron con insistencia que se negaban al movimiento, pero nada de eso importó. Robin sacó su camisón con rapidez y las bragas comenzaron a bajar en cuanto sus manos se vieron libres de la tela del camisón. Estaba segura de haber arrojado ambas prendas al cesto de ropa sucia, pero no se permitió girar la cabeza para comprobarlo porque apenas llevaba 45 segundos de haber despertado y ella ya estaba ingresando a la ducha de su micro baño para obligar a su cuerpo a despertar. — ¡AH! —Aunque en su interior toda clase de insultos sabidos llegaron a su mente con el propósito de auto ofenderse, no pudo hacer otra cosa que aliviara su paz mental de autopreservación porque tampoco tenía tiempo para las protestas, mucho menos para esperar 10 minutos a que el agua se calentara y así poder ducharse con agua tibia como la gente sana y cuerda lo hacía en los días más fríos. No hubo tiempo para el acondicionador, tampoco para esa novedosa crema depiladora, solo se permitió el shampoo con un lavado express, y un poco de jabón corporal para las zonas más necesarias. Al Salir de la ducha y mientras se enredaba la toalla en la cabeza Robin notó que tenía jabón en un codo, el costado de su cadera y un hilo de espuma que recorría su pierna izquierda, resopló, no podía regresar a la ducha así que solo tomó algo de papel higiénico y retiró el jabón, después tomó su cepillo dental y lavó sus dientes en tiempo que muy seguramente sería de récord mundial.

Para su propia fortuna, no había sido tan tonta como para no prever que despertaría tarde. Robin había colgado su ropa en el perchero en la puerta la noche anterior, así que solo necesitaba buscar su ropa interior. Solo 3 pasos le tomaron alcanzar la cómoda en la esquina que resguardaba sus prendas intimas y, al rebuscar en el primer cajón y no encontrar un sostén limpio, cayó en la cuenta de que había olvidado llevar su ropa a la lavandería 2 días atrás. Y todos sus sostenes estaban ahí, en ese cúmulo de prendas sucias que ya se derramaban del cesto.

—No puede ser —rebuscó en el resto de los cajones, en el interior del diminuto armario, entre las cobijas de la cama, incluso debajo de ésta y nada— No ahora ¡por favor! —suplicó y redobló la búsqueda, pero de nada sirvió, miró al reloj y al ver que le quedaban solo 8 minutos para que su clase de arquitectura comenzara se armó de valor y se dirigió al cesto de ropa sucia. Usaría el ultimo sostén que ensució. Robin encontró la prenda rápidamente, con muy poco agrado la llevó hacia su rostro y con temor la olió.

Ella sonrió, aún tenía un ligero olor al suavizante de telas y nada de indeseables aromas sudorosos. —Bueno, podría ser peor. —se animó.

Se colocó las bragas, de las ultimas limpias que le quedaban, de esas que usaba cuando llegaba su periodo y que por su uso ya tenía los elásticos muy estirados, con un par de manchas que fueron imposibles de quitar aun después de muchas lavadas y ese par de agujeros en la parte trasera que ventilaban su nalga cuando elegía andar en calzones por su diminuto dormitorio si se le daba la gana. Con terror y tintes de pánico Robin se tiró a la cama y comenzó a colocarse las medias negras de seda que su madre le regaló días antes, un presente que encajaría perfectamente el día de su presentación. Mientras ella batallaba con la prenda para lograr estirarla y que se deslizara por su piel, a Robin le pareció estúpido en ese instante su decisión de lucir "con clase y muy profesional" pues hubiese quedado igual si solo se hubiese decidido por un pantalón simple, pero no, el pantalón le pareció poca cosa, y como la tonta que siempre suele ser, eligió el estilo "arrollador" que una de sus amigas aconsejó. Luego de retener el aire y sumergir su vientre para poder cerrar la falda Robin se juró no hacer caso de nuevo, a nadie.

Colocarse la blusa azul celeste no fue problema, el dilema, del cual también se reprendió, fue elegirla con botones demasiado pequeños y ella tener las uñas algo largas. Pero con la poca paciencia que le quedaba lo logró, se colocó el saco al mismo tiempo que se retiraba la toalla de la cabeza, se colocó su perfume de lilas y lavanda favorito, tomó una liga para su cabello, el mango de su cepillo para peinar lo colocó en su boca, tomó su bolso, luego su abrigo y salió de ahí.

5 segundos después regresó, por fortuna, con buena compañía que le ayudaría a no tirarse de la ventana si las cosas seguían saliéndole mal. Había olvidado colocarse ¡LOS ZAPATOS!, el bolso, el portaplanos, el maletín, las llaves y lo más importante, la maqueta por la que, en primer lugar, estaba a punto de tener un colapso histérico-nervioso.

Robin había pasado los últimos 3 días con sus noches en rehacer esa maqueta. Un centro comercial con el interior decorado, e iluminado, con partes removibles para una mejor vista del interior, con acabados en el exterior perfectos y pulcros. Era su proyecto final del semestre más pesado de toda la carrera de arquitectura, y solo porque su profesor había visto el momento exacto en el que un grupo de idiotas excitados por un maldito balón de futbol saltaron sobre ella y en su camino se llevaron directo a la mierda la maqueta que le había costado 3 semanas hacer, le concedió 3 días para "limpiar el desastre que el grupo de trogloditas ha hecho". Por fortuna, el Profesor había hecho sentir tan culpables a los tarados que éstos se ofrecieron a comprar todo el material que necesitó, Robin no se tentó el corazón en pedir las cosas más caras, incluso sacó material para dos o tres proyectos más y renovó algunas de sus herramientas más desgastadas.

—Chicos, por favor, tengan cuidado —balbuceaba cada 3 segundos al grupo de amigos y vecinos de su residencia mientras caminaban por el corredor. En el camino, Robin alcanzó a cepillar su cabello, por fortuna uno de sus amigos se había ofrecido para sujetar su bolso y el resto de las cosas que debía llevar a la presentación. El edificio de ingenierías, diseño y arquitectura no estaba lejos, se podía permitir llegar hasta ahí caminando, pero, aunque tenía ayuda extra aún así Robin llegó 10 minutos tarde y eso al Profesor no le gustó.

—¿Tarde, señorita Snyder? No creo que sea conveniente para usted, después de haberle concedido 3 días extras, llegar tarde a su presentación.

—¡Lo siento! Profesor, aún está algo oscuro, y…

—Sabe perfectamente que los pretextos no sirven conmigo. Señorita Morbucks, continue…

Robin cerró la boca y en completo silencio agradeció a sus amigos, luego les exigió con la mirada que se largaran y solo hasta que la puerta se cerró, su odiosa compañera de carrera continuó con su exposición. El parloteo de Princesa y sus ridículos pretextos para colocar estructuras laminadas en oro que forraran los cimientos de su lujoso hotel de un millón de estrellas le parecieron absurdos, dentro de sí misma, Robin deseaba e imploraba que el Profesor la detuviera, la ridiculizara frente a toda la clase, y la hiciera mierda, como solía hacerlo con el resto. Pero el Profesor se mantuvo en silencio, atento al video y los planos que se mostraban en la presentación.

Robin prefirió acomodar su maqueta, subir a la sala de proyección y entregar su presentación a quien manejaba el equipo, después bajó a las gradas y se sentó. Con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y no evidenciar que la presentación de su compañera le valía un sorbete, de su bolso sacó maquillaje y ella se dedicó a cubrir sus ojeras y pintar sus labios. Terminó de peinar su cabello y lo amarró en una coleta alta, se colocó el collar y los pendientes de perlas que siempre llevaba en su bolso y se ajustó la falda. Había pasado por alto hasta que, al alisarla sobre sus piernas, el cierre se encontraba adelante cuando debía ir detrás. En su búsqueda por más imperfecciones en su elegante y pulcra imagen, encontró que había saltado un botón en su blusa y, por ende, los demás estaban mal, rápidamente los acomodó, una de las mangas del saco no había bajado por completo en su brazo y su abrigo estaba al revés.

Al sacarse el abrigo, escuchó que Princesa estaba a punto de terminar y Robin comenzó a hiperventilar por el nerviosismo. Solo ahí fue consciente de lo que estaba por suceder.

Ella, la abiertamente declarada públicamente por el involucrado principal, favorita y predilecta del profesor estaba a punto de exponer. Todas las expectativas del Profesor estaban sobre ella, la incertidumbre de sus compañeros y esa rivalidad abierta entre Princesa y ella por presentar algo realmente pulcro, perfecto y novedoso cayó de golpe sobre sus hombros. Robin comenzó a respirar pesadamente cuando los vagos aplausos de sus compañeros se escucharon en el pequeño auditorio, para cuando las luces se encendieron, ella se incorporó de golpe, colocó sus cosas en su asiento y caminó medianamente a prisa hacia el escenario. En proyeccionista esperaba a por su señal para que iniciara con la presentación, sus compañeros de carrera mantenían la mirada sobre ella, incluso Princesa la observaba desafiante y altanera, en silencio, pero con obviedad le deseaba la muerte y aunque Robin ya estaba acostumbrada a su evidente envidia, no le afectaba tanto como el Profesor.

John Utonium no necesitaba el empleo como profesor pues había forjado una muy buena reputación y una fortuna, aún ejercía su carrera, incluso había fundado una firma con prestigiosos diseñadores, ingenieros y arquitectos que realizaban proyectos ambiciosos y revolucionarios por todo el continente, pero, sin saber la razón aún, había hecho saber en múltiples ocasiones que ella mantenía su interés expectante. Incluso su esposa, la señorita Keane, quien era su profesora de diseño de interiores, también le habían hecho saber que esperaba grandes cosas de ella.

Robin no se creía en lo absoluto que en realidad tuviese talento nato.

—Señorita Snyder, ¿y sus planos?

—Uh… si, un momento —ella regresó hacia su asiento, sacó los pliegues del preliminar de la facha hecho a base de acuarelas, los planos a color, los de la estructura y el diseño en perspectivas, y se los entregó— lo siento —se disculpó apenada cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Es demasiado distraía, joven Snyder, se lo he dicho, es muy… soñadora, diría que es un defecto, pero es un mal que todos los artistas tenemos dentro, y de eso nos alimentamos. —una fugaz sonrisa se asomó sobre la comisura de sus labios, la sabiduría del Profesor Utonium siempre la sorprendía, y le daba ánimos. Robin le respondió con timidez envuelta en su sonrisa y asintió, el Profesor carraspeó para regresarla a la realidad— La escuchamos.

Durante los siguientes 30 minutos de su presentación, Robin expuso su proyecto, empezando con el tipo de suelo ideal para la estructura y los soportes de los cimientos del centro comercial, el diseño, el tipo de decoración que quedaba de acuerdo con la zona y el lugar, la proporción de los locales, el costo aproximado del proyecto arrojado según sus investigaciones con diversas constructoras. Dado que el día que se presentaron las maquetas ella no pudo hacerlo, pues la suya acabó aplastada por los bobos del balón cuando se dirigía a presentarla, expuso su maqueta. Su pecho se infló de orgullo cuando sus compañeros vieron las luces encenderse y la fuente del centro funcionar. Cuando retiró la planta de arriba todos soltaron al unísono un gran ¡Oh! y hasta el Profesor sonrió cuando vio que el primer piso también estaba iluminado, las paredes estaban pulcramente pintados y no eran simples imágenes imprimidas y pegadas. Felicitó por los detalles mínimos, como las pequeñas personas esparcidas por la maqueta, incluso por colocarles bolsas de compras, botes de basura, macetas, señalamiento y el jardín con bonitas y coloridas flores que separaban los rieles e hileras del estacionamiento.

Robin respiró paz cuando se sentó. Sus mejillas dolían por lo amplia que era su sonrisa, sus compañeros no paraban de felicitarla por el excelente trabajo y por el tiempo record en el que había hecho la maqueta de nuevo. La siguiente presentación no fue tan llamativa y la respuesta de sus compañeros no fue tan entusiasta pero el saber que ella ya había concluido con su parte era más que suficiente para aplaudir con ganas cuando sus compañeros finalizaban.

Luego de las exposiciones Robin, con ayuda de sus compañeros, llevó su maqueta al ala principal de arquitectura. En unos días más harían una exposición general de todos los trabajos y proyectos realizados durante ese semestre en la feria universitaria y el suyo no podía faltar.

El Profesor se acercó a ella para felicitarla y darle una noticia que nunca hubiese esperado— ¿Has pensado que harás cuando termines la carrera?

—Bueno, aun me falta un año para terminar la carrera, pero estoy segura de que me gustaría hacer una especialidad, usted sabe que el diseño es lo que más me gusta.

—Lo sé, mi esposa me ha hecho saber que en sus clases derrochas más talento, eso ha causado que tengamos una cierta rivalidad por ti Robin, no me hagas perder o me tocará cambiar los pañales a Butch por los siguientes 3 años. —amenazó con burla y seriedad.

A Robin le causó gracia imaginar a su profesor cambiando los pañales de su pequeño hijo, incluso podía ver la expresión de su esposa alardeando que le había ganado. —Descuide, estoy dando lo mejor de mí y seguiré haciéndolo.

—Eso me agrada, y es por eso es por lo que me atrevo a traer algunos colegas el día de la feria universitaria. Si logran ver lo que yo veo en ti, tal vez puedas obtener acceso a programas y becas para universidades en el extranjero. Y sabes que, entre más resaltes, mejores oportunidades tendrás cuando salgas de la universidad,

El mundo para Robin se detuvo, la emoción la embriagó instantáneamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era ya todo un reto para ella mantener la beca que había ganado cuando salió del colegio y trabajar al mismo tiempo para ayudar a sus padres a costear su estadía en ese diminuto dormitorio, pero cada lagrima y cada minuto de cansancio y sueño estaba valiendo la pena porque ella se estaba esforzando, y su trabajo estaba dando el fruto deseado.

— No juegue conmigo, Profesor… —gimoteó con emoción mientras cubría su rostro para no dejar ver que esas palabras y aquella intención le había pintado un mundo nuevo de esperanzas y posibilidades— ¿No es una broma?

—Por supuesto que no, joven Snyder, sabe que tiene el talento y las ganas requeridas. Para mi sería un gran honor saber que, en algunos años, usted es alguien, que su talento se pulió, un poco, en mis manos. No prometo nada, sabe que nunca lo hago, pero veo bastantes posibilidades. Piénselo bien y prepare un buen discurso, por si se necesita ese día…

Robin le agradeció por millonésima vez y luego de recoger sus cosas corrió hacia el edificio de ingeniería. Necesitaba exteriorizar la emoción que le embargaba el alma, necesitaba refugiarse en los brazos de alguien a quien le importara esa noticia tanto como a ella. Con el portaplanos en su espalda, su bolso al hombro y el maletín en su mano, se abrió camino hasta llegar al laboratorio de robótica y tocó impaciente a la puerta.

—¿Qué mierda, hermano? —Un castaño alto y con una expresión poco amable le abrió la puerta— ¿Nena?

—¡Mitch, no me vas a creer!

Aunque su novio se encontraba realizando pruebas con su proyecto final para la tesis, Mitch prestó atención a cada una de las palabras que Robin decía, la abrazaba y la besaba cada 2 palabras para exaltar aún más su emoción. Estaba feliz por ella, y por el buen destino que pintaba su vida universitaria y profesional. Estaba completamente seguro de la solidez de su relación pues ella se había mantenido firme cuando a él le tocó estudiar y vivir un año fuera del país, si ahora le tocaba a ella, él se mantendría sólido y fuerte para Robin.

—Me alegra tanto, nena, ¡yo te lo decía! ¿lo recuerdas? Que eso era lo tuyo, que tu talento era nato, mierda si es que hasta me intimida lo que puedes idear ahí en esa cabeza tuya.

—Amor, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—Hay que trabajar en tu discurso, no bajes la guardia aún. Podemos pedirle ayuda a Blossom, eso de lavarle la cabeza a la gente es lo suyo.

—Venía pensando en eso, hacer algo y pasárselo para que lo revise y me de consejos.

—Saldrá muy bien, lo conseguirás.

—Cielos, ahora me siento nerviosa.

—Tranquila, saldrá bien, ya verás que sí, confía en ti.

—Gracias por tanto… — Y antes de que los besos simples se volvieran profundos, Robin se alejó de él— No, aquí no… prometimos dejar tu laboratorio en paz —sonrió avergonzada.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de llegar aquí vestida así… —la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a él de nuevo— Me excitas con esa falda y lo sabes, tu estilo de empresaria me calienta, ven y hazte responsable de lo que has hecho… Tengamos sexo de celebración, aquí, ahora.

Robin huyó de sus brazos con rapidez, de nuevo y le sonrió cuando llegó a la puerta del laboratorio. — Mejor en la noche, me pondré algo más conservador y adulto.

—Calla, porque me lo imagino y… mejor vete o iré por ti en este instante.

Robin le sonrió y después le lanzó un beso en el aire. —Mi turno en la biblioteca termina a las 8.

—Pasaré por ti y más te vale estar preparada… ¡Oye, nena, ¿has desayunado algo? —Aunque no necesitó una respuesta, Mitch se acercó a ella y le dio lo que llevaba en la billetera— ve a la cafetería, no quiero que te desmayes de nuevo o te de anemia.

—Si, mamá.

—Es en serio, envíame una foto o te castigaré.

—Tal vez no lo haga, esos castigos suelen gustarme mucho —respondió con coquetería.

—¡Robin!

Ella le dio un ultimo beso, le sonrió y huyo. —¡Esta bien, te amo!

De regresó a sus siguientes clases no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, tuvo horas libres y las aprovechó para comer algo, luego regresó a su dormitorio a por su ropa sucia y luego la llevó a la lavandería. Mitch le envió un texto informándole que el sábado la llevaría a una fiesta que organizarían algunos de sus compañeros de carrera, y ella respondió con una entusiasta afirmación.

Robin simplemente disfrutó de lo que vivía día a día, el futuro parecía lejano, pero con todo el trabajo que ponía en todas sus actividades y clases, había visto pasar las pruebas una a una y se sentía orgullosa de hacerlo con excelencia y esmero.

—:—

Que irresponsable me estoy volviendo, ¡lo siento! Pero no quería faltar a esto, por eso vine a dejar esta cosa rara que me salió. De hecho, este es un pequeño grupo de experiencias que viví, despertar y darme cuenta de que me quedaba media hora para llegar a clases, entrar con la ropa mal puesta xD lo de las clases exhaustivas, la beca, mi compañera envidiosa, y una vez me tocó rehacer una maqueta porque me la arruinaron, salvo que a mí me dieron solo 24 horas. Si, lloré horrores y también me enfermé porque pasaba días y días sin dormir. Mi profesor de dibujo y arquitectura exigiendo siempre más de mis trabajos, que su esposa también me diera clases y esa competencia que se tenían por mí, etc. Lo traigo acá (aunque no logré tomar la beca pues mis padres no me dejaron irme a otra ciudad) porque hace un par de días me enteré de que este profesor al que adoré/odié/amé muchísimo en mis años de estudiante falleció. Y bueno, he estado pensando en él y lo mucho que me animó en sus clases, lamento tanto no haber llegado hasta donde él lo hubiese deseado, pero sus palabras y enseñanzas siempre se quedaran en mí.

En fin, besos a todos y no olviden leer a los demás participantes. ¡Hasta el siguiente mes!


End file.
